


Prove You Wrong!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Kaistal, Nerdiness, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Nobody could go against the bad boy of their high-school, but maybe pair of thick glasses and one ugly gray sweater could make him see outside the lines.





	1. 1/2

Kyungsoo walked out of the school building, crossing a path that lead to the exit gate of the lot, walking through the grass instead and slowly strolling to the back yard where his friends were already waiting for him. The "Lee Soo-Man High-school" in the upstate of South Korea was one of the best schools for each and everyone who was either rich or smart.

And Do Kyungsoo was both.

He was born into a rich family, with one older brother, who was the apple of the parents' eyes, striking a honest and serious career in advertisement and economics. He was there to polish and, if not erase, then alleviate all of the younger son's mistakes and outbursts. And judging by Kyungsoo's reputation as the bad boy of the most famous school in SK—or the black sheep of the family, as his parents joked at the parties, seeing it as something funny and quite appropriate to tease their younger son—he was there to prove them all right. As much as he wanted and beyond dared.

"Hey, get your head out of your ass, and get over here!" His best friend, Byun Baekhyun joked, leaning down on his boyfriend Park Chanyeol, who was already to tall to sit at the bench that was pushed to the wall along some wrecked table to match the seat. Kyungsoo approached his group of friends with a little teasing smile and sat down. Everybody knew that smile—when his lips stretched just a bit, corner on the right pulling upwards and emphasizing his plump lips even more. That was the smirk that was he accustomed to be worn around the school.

He got used to them—to clique of five, knowing damn well that this was the closest to having actual feelings and care for other people. He was closest to Baekhyun, who was being glued to his boyfriend Chanyeol of two years like he always was. His giant of a boyfriend would and was doing everything and anything for his petite boyfriend whom he loved deeply even though half of the school thought they were just a fling, while the rest considered them being in an open kind of relationship. 

The love-birds were accompanied by Kim Jongdae, a well-known prankster of their school, with a lot of emotional and family baggage that was currently dating their star-athlete Kim Minseok. Neither of the school, including his friends knew how exactly had he landed the most popular soccer player in their school even for a date, let alone a relationship.

And last by not least, Zhang Yixing, a Chinese exchange student that was pinning after the top student of the school and also the most unapproachable male there is—Kim Joonmyun. 

It was a different kind of a group, with a lot of characteristics and an odd way of showing affection. Kyungsoo was somehow blending into it really well, having enough stories with each and everyone to write some kind of novel, but rate it R since the five of them were known as the group to avoid or report for all kind of shit that was going on in the school. Whether they were guilty or not. 

And Kyungsoo loved when the mass feared him.

Do Kyungsoo was a different kind of short and fragile-looking boy. If you could ask any soul that was walking or are  yet to walk this halls of where he was stuck for three years now, mostly everyone would ignore the question as simple as that—'Who is Do Kyungsoo?'. And the other half would probably whisper something along 'don't ask about that asshole', and quickly walk away. 

Kyungsoo wasn't a regular bully if you want to call it that. Or a whole-time jock that had chosen smoking behind the school building or fucking some lucky girl in the storage room to pass his classes. He picked a different way to intimidate and make everyone too indifferent to even think about Kyungsoo and his friends. But mostly him.

No, he was feared of because he could snap a neck quickly as you can say 'big bad wolf' and not even flinch whilst doing it. Everyone in the school had an intrigue for his matches with players from different schools or their students, competing in the only sports that he ever showed interest in—wrestling. 

So the school gym was always full when their main wrestling champion was there, winning another finale and adding some gold to his already full shell of medals and golden cups. Girls were there to fan themselves when onyx hair bounced under the florescent light of the hall, cherry lips being pulled up with perfect rows of white teeth in concentration, and buffed arms shifting another bulky male over his head and down to the mat. And boys were just there—too scared to challenge him to the match and too jealous to watch it 'till the end ceremony. 

"Do you have what I need or not?" Kyungsoo sat down beside Baekhyun, a distress visibly showing on his face. He learned at biology class that human face uses more muscles to frown than to smile, and he was pleased to know that his face couldn't smile all together. 

"Get off your high horse, and light it up." Chanyeol handed the stash to the robust male, sitting at the far end of the bench, eyes of everyone else lightening up when Kyungsoo started rolling it up. Once he was satisfied with the product, he fetched his lighter from the back pocket and took one smoke from the cigarette butt once it was inflamed. The joint passed from hand to hand, everyone staying silent while huffing out different shapes of the smoke, then snickering when it turned out better than planned. 

Soon after the third round, the butt was back in Kyungsoo's hands, all nice and warm, stopping at his lips when Baekhyun broke the comfortable silence.

"Either I'm too high, or that kid doesn't go to our school?!" 

Everyone turned around and fixated their eyes on the tall male that looked back at them with wide eyes covered behind thick-rimmed glasses. He was wearing one ugly gray sweater that was rather too big on him, topped with khaki pants that reached over his calves. But the funniest part of his appearance wasn't his unruly dark honey hair or his dress shoes that made him look like a kid walking in his father's shoes... but his face. Kyungsoo could see tongue peeking out at the corner of peach lips and brows furrowed at the scene before him. And eyes hiding behind those black glasses, looking perplexed with the cigarette butt that was still smoking at the tip of Kyungsoo's lips, breath away from his mouth. 

But before they could ask the newcomer anything or shoo him away since the small yard behind the school was prohibited for students, the kid with the shocked face was gone. 

"Who the hell was that?" Yixing opened his eyes even wider, addressing his question to Kyungsoo, who just shrugged and took another whiff of the aromatic stick that was slowly burning in his hand. Even when everyone started talking about something other than the kid who stopped their little middle-of-the-day celebration, Kyungsoo's eyes were fixed at the spot that the mop of brown hair occupied just minutes ago, suddenly feeling the urge to go and burn that ugly-ass gray sweater to ashes. 

 

***

 

"Hey, Kyung," Baekhyun poked him in the arm, pulling one of his ear-buds out and then pointing to the door once Kyungsoo was aware that the class has started and their math teacher walked in. "Isn't that the kid that walked in on us smoking this morning?", his friend whispered, making Kyungsoo stop and stare at the gray sweater that was back in his field of vision.

The tawny pants stretched and folded over the long legs when the owner of the frisky brown hair shifted from one foot to another, obviously nervous for standing in front of the new class. He was biting his lower lip so hard, making it white around the edges of his teeth, one hand in another, chewed up nails showing.

"Class, this is our new student, and your new friend," Kyungsoo cringed at the choice of words their teacher used, but not adverting his eyes of the tall form standing by the blackboard. "And please, introduce yourself properly." The man showed to the glasses-boy to step up and say his name to the silent room full of lingering eyes. Kyungsoo was at the edge of his seat, waiting for the new student to speak, and he didn't even realize the breath he was holding behind his teeth.

"H-Hi.. Um, my name is Jongin—Kim Jongin, and.. well, nice to meet you!" He bowed down too much, almost toppling over, but quickly standing up and looking past the students and at the wall at the back again. 

Jongin

It was a nice name, and Kyungsoo wanted so badly to repeat it out loud.

"Very well, Jongin-shi. Please take a seat in the back." Jongin eyed the room for the free seat their teacher referred to, before his eyes stopped at the familiar face. There was only one free spot for him to take, all the way at the back, wood of the backrest almost scrapping the wall behind it. But on the seat next to the free one, wasthat angry looking boy he saw with his friends at the back of the school yard this morning, when he'd got lost trying to find the main entrance. Jongin didn't want to sit there, the boy dressed in all black looked intimidating enough to scare him away just by locking his eyes with his own, but the rest of the classroom was silent, waiting for him to move his legs. 

"He's kinda cute, don't you think?" Baekhyun whispered to Kyungsoo, once Jongin was seated beside Kyungsoo and then turning away with a hiss when his friend smacked him on the arm. Kyungsoo didn't even need to check whether Jongin has heard his big-mouthed friend, judging by the blush that creeped out on the newcomer's face, hidden by his big glasses. But his eyes didn't even spare the second glance to the new student before focusing back to his phone, that was still blasting some rock music through the ear-buds. 

And he wanted to look back again to that ugly sweater so bad.

 

***

 

"Mr. Do, would you like to show our new student around the school?" The bell has ringed for the end of the class, and all the other students were hurrying up and out of the classroom, only couple of them standing still and watching the scene that enrolled in front of them.

"With all due respect, Sir, I think I don't have enough time to waste on others." Kyungsoo picked up his bag from the chair, ignoring flinching Jongin that was still seated beside him, and walked up to the professor. He tried too hard not to smirk at the new student and his eyes that were downcast at his words, and instead offered one of his glares to the teacher that looked too smug at his next words.

"You don't have the next class, Mr. Do. You know that, I know that. But what you're not aware of is that you're this close to failing my class, and some extra curricular could look good on your final grade," Their teacher showed his final step from failing math with proximity of his thumb and forefinger, smiling wider, before continuing, "So, please, without further ado, escort Mr. Kim on a tour around the school!" 

So that's how Kyungsoo found himself on an empty corridor, with a fidgeting Jongin by his sider. He ignored some taken-aback looks from his peers, and wooing and whistles from his friends and just walked out of the classroom with a loud thud of the closing door. Jongin was behind him by the time their teacher patted him on the back and locked the classroom behind them, waiting for Kyungsoo to speak first.

"Follow me!" It was small and strict, but Jongin heard it loud and clear, almost tripping on his legs on his way to catch up with the smaller male. 

Kyungsoo was walking fast and sharply, but Jongin wasn't able to maintain his walking pace—although his legs were longer than the other shorter one who was busy pointing to the different classrooms and explaining all of them with hushed voice and short sentences. 

"This is history class.." He pointed to the closed door, not even glancing at it, before walking away, not even stopping for Jongin to remember the door's number. 

"Biology, chemistry, geography and at the end is music room.." Kyungsoo walked all the way to the end, before turning around and walking back in the direction where they came from.

"Wait..." Jongin whispered, standing in front of the music room as Kyungsoo explained, thinking that the other didn't even hear his small voice, but surprisingly, Kyungsoo turned around in his step.

"What?" 

"Can-can you show me where canteen and... um— science room is?" Kyungsoo huffed when the other boy stopped him from walking away, but soon relaxed, pointing Jongin to follow him. He didn't miss when the other boy dropped his bag on the floor from walking too fast, or when he almost fell over it.

They walked down to the first floor, for Kyungsoo to show him the said canteen, and then back up to the second floor. Something about the other's smile when they reached the science cabinet was mesmerizing and Kyungsoo had to clear his throat for the boy to pay attention to him again.

"Thank you, um..?"

"Kyungsoo. But you can call me Dyo." Kyungsoo whispered, eyeing Jongin like he had two head rising from his neck. The other boy had this stupid smile plastered on his handsome face, and it was enough for Kyungsoo to break their little excursion here and there. Wait, handsome?

"Thank you, Kyungsoo, for..."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Dyo?! Or better yet, don't call me at all, I don't need another clumsy idiot in my life!" And with that, Kyungsoo turned around, walking away from the scene, leaving dumbfounded Jongin behind. He tried way too hard to swallow back the apology his mouth kept, but he was at the other end of the hall, already far away from the boy who made him giddy and out of his normal self.

 

***

 

A few weeks had passed, since Jongin joinged theri class.Kyungsoo has learned that he was younger than him and that his parents got divorced, so he had to move from Suncheon to Seoul with his strict father, and rolled in the new school at his third year of high-school. He heard that he was the only child, but having a couple of dogs as pets back where he used to live. And all thanks to his friend that goes by the name Byun-shut-the-fuck-up-already, who couldn't keep it quiet with his gossips and new tales of the new student. He was practically being bombarded with new informations of Jongin every day, and he couldn't turn deaf ear to it.

Not that Kyungsoo could care less about him anyways.

"Oh please, I see the way you glance at him once and awhile. You have your hots for the new kid and don't even deny it!" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at at the antics of his friend, too tired and even more uninterested to reply. So he just kept it quiet, watching as Baekhyun huffed and turned around to talk with Jongin once his friend ignored him. Again.

"So, Nini. Have you made any new friends here yet?" Kyungsoo was all ears by now, imagining Jongin biting his lower lip, fidgeting in his seat.

He should've been offended when Jongin stopped looking at him, rather glancing at him with scared look in his eyes. He should've asked him what was the problem, but remembering how he snapped at him couple of weeks before, Kyungsoo knew that Jongin must've heard from other students about who Kyungsoo really was.

Something made him irritated when he thought about Jongin picking up a habit the rest of the school had when it came down to avoiding him, and for the first time ever, he didn't want Jongin to follow that custom too.

"Um, well... Sehun is nice to me, and... um—" Jongin tried to form any coherent sentence, but his mouth was dry as always when he tried to talk to someone outside of his comfort zone. He exchanged some small talk with Baekhyun over the time he's been here, not finding the other boy even the slightest bit intimidating or dangerous like his best friend turned out to be. Despite that, he still wasn't that close to him to speak normally. 

"And?" Baekhyun's eyes were glistening, waiting for Jongin to finish. He was casually leaning down on the younger's table, waiting for Kyungsoo's reaction, who was still ignoring them and instead played with his phone.

"And Krystal offered to be my friend, so that's that.." Jongin scratched his nape uncomfortably, remembering when the long-haired girl walked up to him and introduced herself. This was the first time ever for Jongin to talk comfortably with a girl, and a pretty one to add. 

"Krystal? Oh yeah, she was after our Kyungsoo last year, but he turned her down quickly," Baekhyun pointed to the said boy with his thumb, still waiting patiently for his reaction. When there was none, he looked back to Jongin who was busy staring at his friend, lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Nini?" Jongin blushed all the way to his ears when Baekhyun called him, adverting his eyes from Kyungsoo back to Baekhyun and then choosing to stare down at the table. He missed Kyungsoo's eyes that only glanced at him. Baekhyun giggled silently, watching the whole scene with sincere eyes, before clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm leaving to find my loving boyfriend, and you two could talk and clear this awkward silence! Bye, losers." And with that, Baekhyun was gone, but not before sending a sly wink to his best friend. Kyungsoo glared at him, sensing that Jongin was looking at him attentively. Both of them realized what Baekhyun meant, judging by the thick atmosphere that you could practically slice up.

"Um, Kyun— Dyo?" 

"What!?" 

Okay, he shouldn't be such a nerve when it comes to the new student, but he couldn't help it. Jongin was so innocent for this world, and everyone could see it. These past weeks, he proved to the whole school how clumsy he was when he tripped in the canteen, sending all of his lunch to the floor. Or how he shut down when somebody had picked on him, teasing him for his grown-up clothes, and thick glasses that were too heavy on his nose.

Jongin was totally opposite of Kyungsoo, and that got on his nerves so much. Why couldn't he defend himself, fight those students that loved to hide his stuff and toilet-paper his locker ever once and awhile. Why couldn't he just shout at everyone to stop laughing at him when his pencil-case ripped open and his pens fell out, rolling in all directions on the floor. Or why he couldn't stay away from science room, spending his lunches and breaks at the dusty room, hiding from every other soul in the school. 

And why couldn't he stop ignoring Kyungsoo?!

But before he could answer, Kyungsoo was met with an empty chair, his eyes quickly catching up with the tall boy that ran away from him and probably back to his precious science room.

Stupid Jongin and his stupid thick glasses. 

 

***

 

It was yet another Monday morning, with students walking up and down the corridors, all of them glancing up at Kyungsoo's form and then walking away, not even meeting his eyes. Not that they could, since he walked with his head held up high, like he could see his goal at the end of the hall, walking down to his first class that was unfortunately math. 

He was alone, that was somehow normal for the infamous D-Ice as some girls came up with the nickname for their coldest and most absent student. He was trying hard not to lower his eyes down to look at the others, wanting to meet those brown orbs that always shied away behind thick glasses. And considering himself lucky that only a couple of whispers followed him to the classroom, when he found out that one boy wasn't so lucky with being cornered by other students.

"Well, well, nerd, are you going to lick my shoe clean or what?" Kyungsoo pushed around the group of people that made a crowd in the corner where his class' lockers were, and walked closer upon hearing the voice of the guy he absolutely despised. But once he was in the clear, in front of the people that let him pass, his eyes didn't stop on the said guy, but rather at his classmate that was again not fighting for himself.

"I'm talking to you, scum!" Mark had said, before pushing Jongin back to the lockers, almost tripping him down. 

The famous nemesis of Kyungsoo, with his errand boy Junior, who was holding Jongin down. He was so close to winning the last year wrestling championship of all high-schools of South Korea, but still lost it in the end when Kyungsoo finished the match in the record time. And even closer for Kyungsoo to snap his neck in two. He was this smug fellow who tried to befriend Kyungsoo back in the first year, and then tried to win over him, not being able to come to the terms that Kyungsoo was cold and frightening for everyone. Mark wanted that space, honorary seat in the hall of fame their high-school reserved for bullies. 

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't want to, I'm s-sorry.." Jongin spoke up, still looking at the floor, and bitting his lower lip like he always did when being nervous. His voice was as always quiet and fearsome. Kyungsoo looked around the scene, seeing his classmate holding a half a cup of bubble tea, the rest of it laying on the floor. Some of the substance was spilled over Mark's shoe, and Kyungsoo connected the dots.

"'I'm s-s-s-sorry, I-I-I di-didn't—'" Mark tried to imitate Jongin in this high pitched voice, making half of the crowd snicker at his antics. Kyungsoo was not amused.

"You're gonna lick it off, or else—"

"Or else what?" Before he could realize, Kyungsoo was stepping into the scene, holding his ground strong. All the eyes fell on him, only one ofthem smirking at the sight.

"Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo ccc.. Why do you interfere in something that's not your goddamn business?" Mark sneered, pushing Jongin down to the floor and then marching up to Kyungsoo's personal space. 

"Leave the kid alone, and clean yourself up!" Kyungsoo was not backing down, not even thinking about what this looked like or people started to whisper around him about what that nerd meant to him.

"Ohh, I see what's going on here.." Mark started laughing, going around the crowd to see if he's got everyone's attention. 

"Our little Kyungpoo is having a gay crush on this little nerd, right?" Mark asked, looking back to Kyungsoo while pointing to Jongin who was still crouching on the floor, being manhandled by Junior to stay down. Kyungsoo didn't even flinch at his words, only growling at the back of his throat.

"Oh, please. Like you don't fuck your friend over there every lunch break in Mr. Lee's supply closet?!" He was still holding him guard, watching as crowd started cheering and Junior blushing at the back, pushing Jongin down even harsher. 

"What do you know, huh? Like you didn't think about stretching this sucker's ass with your tiny dick. Don't play all mighty and tall, when you're nothing but the little, still in the closet, gay fucker!" Mark sneered, pushing Junior away, and taking Jongin by his collar. The said boy was quickly on his feet, not being able to even look anyone else in the eyes, still being awestruck with Mark's words, and trying not to stare in Kyungsoo's eyes that were at him. 

"Is that the best you can do? You're really pathetic!" Kyungsoo's voice was thicker with annoyance by now, trying to speak normally and not like Mark has hit a nerve. 

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I touch up your boyfriend's face a bit, right?" Mark pulled Jongin's collar even more, almost toppling him over. Kyungsoo tried to breath properly, ignoring Jongin's scared, wide eyes, and weighing his options. 

He couldn't care about Jongin any less, right? He shouldn't even think about trying to help Jongin when he didn't mean anything to him. His world was one hell of a drama already, even before Jongin showed up, so he couldn't allow anyone else to occupy a place in it anyway. Jongin was just a student that was too stupid to stand up for himself, too clumsy to stand properly on his own feet and too annoying for Kyungsoo to befriend. 

So why did he care?

"No.. I wouldn't mind!" Kyungsoo sneered through his teeth, and before he could change his answer, Mark's fist collided with Jongin's face, shoving him back to the metal lockers. 

Jongin was at the floor, holding his broken nose in hands, hyperventilating at the blood that was coming out of it, when Mark pushed by Kyungsoo harsh and went away from the scene. None of them dared to say anything or help the poor student off the floor, whilst Kyungsoo stood there, too shocked to even move from his spot. 

Sehun walked through the crowd, pushing everyone out of the way, coming closer to Jongin and pulling him up and away from the scene. He was quick, pulling Jongin through the crowd of students, and up the stairs to the infirmary, when Kyungsoo woke up from his daze, heading after them. He hesitated after two steps, going over in his head through what even made him start walking after them, and then quickly turning around and leaving the crowd with his eyes directed downcast.

 

***

 

"Are you really fine?" Sehun asked once again, holding Jongin's face in his two hands, looking at the broken nose that had been taken care of by the school nurse. Jongin nodded even with two strong hands holding him in place, and lightly pushed Sehun away.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, and please go to your next class!" Jongin smiled slightly, hissing at the wound that was still opened up behind the gauze, but still smiling nonetheless.

"Alright, if you need me or anything—"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm gonna find you." 

Sehun was already at the door, still not being totally convinced of leaving Jongin alone, when the said boy called after him.

"Yeah, Jongin?" He tried to walk back to where the other boy have been sitting for quite some time by now, but Jongin's words assured him to move along to his next class, "Thank you for taking care of me!"

Jongin lied down on the bed he was previously sitting on, huffing loudly through his mouth. He wasn't even surprised when the bubble tea was spilled from his own shaky hands, or when the liquid fell directly on someone else's shoes. He was so used to being bullied, even in his previous school, thinking that some things would change with the new surroundings. 

But what made him nervous and curios was Kyungsoo. 

He didn't know much of the other boy, other than the stuff he'd heard from other students talking about him. That he was thick-skinned, always looking gloomy, and with a permanent furrow between his brows. Everyone knew him like that, neither trying to get to know him better, maybe realize what his problem was, and what they could do to help him. 

But he wasn't afraid of him, honestly.

Sure, Kyungsoo was nothing but mean and irritated with him, but Jongin couldn't hate him. He's kinda got used to having someone glaring at him, or tsking when he dropped his book from the table or tripped over his own legs. 

But still, he couldn't hate him. His chubby face with plump lips was too cute, even cuter than his button nose that was sometimes lifted when he spoke. 

And there wasn't an explanation of why Kyungsoo interfered with the scene that enrolled couple of hours before, or whether he wanted to join his bully, but stopped when he saw how pathetic Jongin was being. Jongin sighed for dozen times already, when a knock broke his little thinking bubble.

"Yes?" Kyungsoo walked in, holding his stare-down with the floor, only looking at Jongin for a moment. He closed the door behind him, checking if they were alone, but still not meeting Jongin at the bed. Or even closer than their current proximity.

"Y-You can come closer..." Jongin whispered, sitting straight up on the bed, holding his breath as Kyungsoo started walking closer, still not meeting his eyes. When there was a few inches between Kyungsoo and the bed, did he dare to speak up.

"I'm sorry.. For what happened, and me meddling in.." 

Kyungsoo—as in the most notorious person in the school—was apologizing, and Jongin almost fell off the bed.

"Y-You don't—" But he couldn't finish, not knowing how to, and instead allowed an awkward silence to cover the atmosphere. 

Kyungsoo was still staring at the floor with his wide eyes, and Jongin was sitting at the bed at a loss of words.

"Well.." Kyungsoo spoke up, taking the initiative and sitting next to Jongin, "Does it hurt?" He looked up, catching Jongin already staring back at him, before both of them ducked their heads lower, not keeping the eye contact.

"No, it doesn't.. Thank you for c-coming here, and—" 

"No, there's no problem, really.. I was the one to—"

"It wasn't your fault, please! Don't—" Jongin started to reason why Kyungsoo wasn't the one to blame here, but Kyungsoo's hand on his thigh stopped him.

"Jongin," And the way his name spilled over those plump lips was doing all kind of things to Jongin's stomach, "I wanted to apologize, since if I didn't interfere and anger Mark, neither of this would've happened, and I'm sorry." This was the most words Jongin has ever heard Kyungsoo speaking to him, or anyone for that matter, and he was glad that they were alone.

"If I wasn't so clumsy in the f-first place..." Jongin started, but that warm hand on his thigh was gone, and he missed the warmth of it.

"I think it's kinda cute..." Kyungsoo whispered, but quickly composed him up, and stared at the other side of the room. Jongin's jaw was hanging loose, face burning up over his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears, and back down. 

Kyungsoo just called him cute. 

Cute! 

Him, Kim Jongin. 

He must've been dreaming by now, and his annoying alarm was going to wake him up any time soon.

"I'm sorry again!" Kyungsoo nodded to himself, and scurried off the bed and out of the door, before Jongin could ask anything at all, or see his rose-tinted cheeks under the florescent lights of the infirmary. 

 

***

 

Jongin's nose wasn't broken after all, as his family doctor examined it and gave him some drugs for the pain. He was back at school once again, after a day of absent, his mother going in a frantic meltdown when Jongin went home after the day of the accident, as he liked to call it. 

He was nervous to be back at school again, not because of meeting Mark and his obnoxious friend again—though a small part of him was scared of having another accident with him—but rather being scared of meeting Kyungsoo again. 

There wasn't any contact between them after that time when Kyungsoo called him cute, and Jongin was beyond nervous when he walked into his classroom, seeing the other boy already seated on his seat, with pair of speakers dangling from his ears. He expected some kind of greeting from him, once their eyes locked in a silent gaze, but Kyungsoo's brows furrowed, as his body turned away from Jongin. It was like he shielded away from the taller boy, and Jongin didn't know what was wrong.

"Hello, class!" Their history teacher walked in, writing the title of the today's lecture and a date on the board at the front. His arrival made Kyungsoo turn his music off, but his eyes weren't meeting Jongin's any time soon.

"Before we start today's lesson, I want you to pair up, and I'll choose a theme for you to do. This assignment is half of your final grade, and I expect you all to work hard to bring out only the best to the table. Now, chop-chop, pick your partner." Their teacher sat down, picking up the massive history book from the desk and flipped through it, turning to the chattering classroom, "And remember that this assignment is due to 13th next month, so please, give your best!"

Everyone looked around, standing up and choosing their partner, and before Kyungsoo could smack Baekhyun on his head and say to come over to his house after school for their project, the petite boy was seated on Chanyeol's lap, ignoring fuming teacher that recited school rules of not allowing PDA on the school grounds.

"Do-Do you want us to... work... maybe?" Jongin whispered, slightly leaning towards him, and Kyungsoo didn't need to turn around to realize that he didn't have a partner either. Everyone was back at their respective seats after minute or so, once their teacher succeeded to calm them down, smirking Baekhyun pointing to Jongin with his eyes before meeting his again. And Kyungsoo was done.

"Come to my place after school. And don't be late!"

 

***

 

To say that he was nervous, was an understatement. He was fidgeting in front of a big, luxurious house, that he has only seen in magazines and TV-shows, and that wasn't even the beginning of why his insides turned into a turmoil.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A young woman opened up the door for him, looking at him with worried brows. 

"Um, hi!" Jongin smiled sheepishly, clearing his throat, "I'm here to see Do Kyungsoo?" It wasn't supposed to come out as a question, but there he was, standing awkwardly in front of a mansion, with a lady in her thirties, probably a maid as he assumed, looking at him like he swallowed his whole tongue in one go. She stepped aside, showing him to come in, before picking up something that looked like a receiver, putting it to her ear once she pushed the middle button.

"And who is waiting for him, if I may ask?" 

"... Me? Oh yes, sorry, Kim Jongin." He wanted to smack himself on the head, but stayed there, blushing all the way to his ears, listening to the woman repeating his name in the headphone and telling him to wait there. 

Kyungsoo looked at his reflection once again, before sighing and leaving to fetch Jongin from the ground floor. Why was he nervous, he didn't know. It wasn't like Jongin was the first one to visit his house. Hell, Baekhyun was more here than his own house, and Yixing was crashing here for about a month after arriving to Korea, so that reason was out of the picture. 

Jongin was coming over as an acquaintance, for they had a school project to work on. And there he was, checking his hair once again before giving up on a stubborn lock that couldn't stay put.

"Up here." Jongin stopped looking around the house—well, as much as he could see from this spot, where he didn't dare to move from ever since the maid left him alone—looking up to see Kyungsoo standing at the top of the stairs. He started climbing them with calculated steps, trying not to trip and make a fool out of himself in front of a fellow classmate.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Kyungsoo asked him, once they were in his room, Jongin looking around with shining eyes. Kyungsoo could snicker and maybe laugh at the other's antics, but quickly dialed up the maid and ordering a pitcher of coffee and some juicy if Jongin wasn't a dark beans lover.

"Your room is really dope!" Jongin sat down at Kyungsoo's table, but not before Kyungsoo himself pointed at the chair for Jongin to take.

"Dope? Is that what kids today say instead of nice or cool?" Kyungsoo tried to joke, wanting to ease the atmosphere, but only frowned when Jongin looked at his hands, bitting his lower lip hard.

He sat down in front of Jongin, on the other side of the mahogany table, sipping his coffee that the maid left just minutes ago.

It was... tough. He could at least say that. The thick tension between them was suffocating and Kyungsoo hated his teacher for giving the stupid task in the first place.

"Um, you can drink your coffee, and then we can start with the project, if you want..."

If you want?! 

Seriously Kyungsoo? When did you start considering other people's feelings and wants?

"I-I don't really like coffee. I'm sorry.." Jongin's voice was soft and tender, almost sounding as he was on a verge of crying. And something made Kyungsoo defensive.

"Have you ever even tried it?" 

"Well... no. But I don't like the smell of it." Good job, Jongin, you didn't stutter. Kyungsoo was quiet after that, and Jongin decided to just watch his perplexed appearance, but once he locked his eyes with Kyungsoo's, his breath hitched.

"Try it!" Kyungsoo picked up a cup, pouring the bitterly liquid into it, before adding a teaspoon of sugar and pushing it into Jongin's hands over the table. Nobody could say that they hated coffee in his company, and not even having a good excuse to why exactly.

Jongin took a gulp too large under Kyungsoo's questioning gaze, before scowling at the sour taste that lingered on his tongue. He still hated it.

"You got little something..." Kyungsoo could see his eyes that sulked in when he swallowed his favorite beverage, and then catching some of it on his upper lip. Before he could stop himself, his hand was pushing forward, and wiping the excess coffee off Jongin's lip. 

"We better start with this... um—project! Right, with this project!" Kyungsoo cleared his throat, clearing the table in front of him and pulling his book out of his bag that was at his feet. He could see Jongin's eyes bulging out at his deed, and then ignoring little pink tongue getting out to lick where his finger was just a moment ago. 

 

***

 

Their school project was coming done pretty well if you asked them. They were currently sitting in Jongin's house this time, with a few books scattered around the floor and two plates of chocolate chip cookies that Kyungsoo brought with him.

"And that's why the army attacked the first time?" Jongin plopped another cookie in his mouth, scribbling on his laptop what Kyungsoo has been reading for past two hours. He needed a break from typing, his knuckles snapping once he stretched his hands, and once Kyungsoo nodded and sighed loudly, closing the book with his foot and standing up to stretch too. Jongin pointed to the small balcony outside of his room, whispering 'let's take a break'. 

There were only two chairs, along a deep red table sitting on the tiled surface, both choosing one to sit down and bring their drinks and cookies to place on top of the table. 

It was comfortable.

Kyungsoo could say that. These past weeks of them working together every day after school made them somehow—not necessarily closer—but at least at ease with each other. Jongin wasn't blushing anymore when their eyes met, or stuttering when speaking and Kyungsoo wasn't fuming every time when Jongin would trip over his own legs or even over the flat floor. 

Some things were left unsaid, lingering touches left untouched and cheeks burning when the other one wasn't watching. It was nice, and Kyungsoo found himself leaning down to speak with Jongin who was sitting mere an inch away.

"Where's your dad?" Jongin shrugged at the other's question, taking another cookie from the table and shoving it in his mouth to keep them from answering. He didn't even question how did Kyungsoo remember that he was living only with his dad, since his parents got divorced a couple of months back, when Jongin only mentioned it the first time that Kyungsoo came over. 

"Probably work, right?" Kyungsoo asked again, counting stars that appeared in the sky that turned into a dark one over the hours they spent lounging on the floor of the small but cozy room. When Jongin didn't answer again, he turned to look at the other male.

"I-Is everything okay, Jongin?" 

"Dunno..." It was short and almost sounding fragile.

"Do you want to talk—?" Before Kyungsoo could ask, Jongin shook his head, fumbling with a strap on his sweatpants. 

"Okay... umm, sorry for asking in the first place..." 

There was a thick silence afterwards, a lot different than the one from before, when Kyungsoo was reading yet another chapter of the history book and Jongin was browsing the internet for their project. This was one of those things that were left unsaid, with neither of them brave enough to start first. Kyungsoo could see that this particular subject was painful for Jongin to talk about, and his own family wasn't roses and daises either. So he just left it be, allowing Jongin to talk about something else instead.

"I don't know what has been happening with him for some time now..." Jongin whispered, pulling at the string harsher. Kyungsoo turned around, studying his features and the way the slope on his nose protruded even more above the thick lips that glistened under the moonlight.

"With your dad?" Kyungsoo asked slowly, seeing Jongin nodding before licking his lips again.

"He's been coming home later than usual... Smelling like cigars and hard liquor..." Jongin was really beautiful, Kyungsoo wasn't seeing it just now, but only now admiring his face for the first time freely, allowing Jongin to continue.

"There were even some girls with him, late at night.. when he thought I was sleeping in my room.." Kyungsoo planted his hand, palm first on Jongin's hand on his thigh, offering some kind of reassurance even though he didn't know how. 

Jongin's eyes raked from their jointed hands to Kyungsoo's face, then back down to the hands, squeezing Kyungsoo's for no apparent reason.

"He used to be such a good dad, coming to my award shows and taking time to speak to me about everything I was ever interested in, but now..." Jongin shook his head, wiping unshed tears that burned at the edge of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, before placing his glasses back on his face. 

"It's okay if you don't want to—"

"No, I trust you!" It was short, but it meant the world to Kyungsoo. He couldn't even comprehend what those three little words did to his insides, making him nervous and exposed, more than he's ever been. And he was scared. So frightened to even accept that Jongin was there, crawling closer and closer to his heart, considering that he'd taken his mind months ago.

It was a new feeling of being there with someone, caring for someone even though you didn't know how, and following someone's words and tics, remembering the way their voice was thick with honesty, pouring the innocence out. 

And Kyungsoo was sweating, his clammy hand letting go of Jongin's scarred one, trying to connect his overly-beating heart and ants dancing under his skin. Jongin was close, closer than anyone has been before, and Kyungsoo couldn't let him in. He couldn't meet his eyes, couldn't breathe properly.

Jongin was making him panic.

"After he and mom got divorced," Jongin could see that Kyungsoo was different after his confession, but kept talking, "He stopped caring for me altogether... And I wanted to be there for him after what happened, but— Kyungsoo, are you okay?" The asked boy only nodded, still not meeting his eyes and then turning around when Jongin apologized for making him bored with his talk.

"I think you just struck a nerve, that's all..." When Jongin stayed quiet, silently waiting for him to say more, he continued.

"... Um.. well, my parents don't find pride in me, or anything I do, to be honest.."

"They raised me the same way as my older brother, but something was different. Somewhere along the way, I stopped being their good and well-behaved son and started being this brat that didn't care for anybody.. And they hated that; they hated that they couldn't control me like they could with my brother..." Kyungsoo smiled through the bitter taste that the words created in his mouth, eyeing the stars.

"Kyung— ha-have you ever said this to anyone?" It was a honest question, waiting there to be asked, but Kyungsoo didn't get offended, shaking his head sheepishly.

"I didn't want to bother anyone— It's pathetic, you know. Big bad Do Kyungsoo having family problems and being something he wasn't supposed to be just to get on his parent's nerves, even though he had everything he ever wanted and needed—"

"No, it's not pathetic!" Jongin broke him off, pulling his hand off his thigh and back on his own, "I don't think that's pathetic or anything like that, Kyungsoo." 

Jongin sounded sincere. 

And Kyungsoo hated him even more for that.

"You don't understand, neither of them do—"

"I know that this means little coming from me, but I do... I know how you feel— Thinking that you're the one everyone and anybody should blame for whatever reasons adults seem to have.. And I hate to think that we have this thought of not being worth enough of someone's time or love this young of our age.." Jongin spoke like he knew the meaning of life, and Kyungsoo admired his next words even more than he liked to admit.

"Stop looking down upon yourself! Please! If you don't want to express your feelings to anybody, then don't. If you don't want to be someone your parents wanted you to be, then don't be! They had their time, their youths and this is your life and your chance. Don't ruin in just because some people think that you're better of like this and that, not really knowing your true value.." Jongin grew up in Kyungsoo's eyes in mere seconds as this mature and serious figure, even though he was younger than him.

"You have to go through your life with your head held up high, not forgetting who are the people that matter, and what you did to be yourself now. Don't think so little of yourself, just because your parents or the school didn't even take some time to get to know you better..." Jongin had so much more to say, so much more to scream in the other's face, seeing him fragile for the first time since they met in the backyard of the school building—but kept quiet. He didn't even think about crossing the line with his little speech, and once he realized what he said, anxiety settled within him.

It was quiet for couple of moments, neither brave enough to look at the other, their hands still intertwined at the top of Jongin's lap, warm palms touching, before Kyungsoo whispered,

"Why don't you listen to your own advice, then?" 

It was enough for both of them to burst out laughing, their boisterous howl easing the atmosphere once again, then breaking in shy giggles, with their eyes set on each other. 

 

***

 

"Someone's ecstatic." Baekhyun commented from other side of the square table, winking at Kyungsoo's arid face, obviously being sarcastic little shit—in Kyungsoo's modest opinion. 

Their usual group of five was seated in one of the fast food shops at the mall, sipping through another order of their meals and shakes. The planned get-together wasn't that planned after all, since half of them wanted to go to the lake not that far away from the city and the rest thought about visiting the mall. Kyungsoo and his 'I don't take off my clothes in public!' won at the end.

Jongdae was there, but it was like he wasn't, since he agreed to come along just because he was waiting for his boyfriend to come out of his practice. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were feeding each other with French fries and salad that was falling out of their burgers, while Yixing tried to stop them, cleaning the mess on the table and then huffing when they didn't even wait for him to clean, causing yet another groan from their group's mom. Kyungsoo was the only one that was eating like you're supposed to, huffing whenever his friends made a screeching noise and then hiding his face in half-eaten burger.

"So, how's going with your little afternoon dates with Nini?" Baekhyun asked, leaning on his pouty boyfriend. Chanyeol wanted another shake—a chocolate one—but Baekhyun didn't want to get off his lap for him to go and buy some. So he just sat there, sulking, before Baekhyun kissed his pout away.

"We are working on a project for history class, it's nothing like that!" Kyungsoo whispered, hiding his bashful eyes. He knew what they were like, and nothing could prepare him for the looks he got from his friends and nudging by the most insufferable of them all.

"Don't be so shy~~" Baekhyun had to snicker when Kyungsoo groaned, hitting his face with another fry. 

"Oh, Kyungsoo, I didn't know that you had a boyfriend. Good for you!" Yixing looked really surprised, patting Kyungsoo on the back assuringly. Everyone burst out in laughter, except the confused boy who sat there asking around 'what's so funny?!', before Baekhyun explained 'the obvious crush Kyungsoo has on Jongin' from their class, making Yixing laugh along them.

"He's nothing to me, and besides—" But he was being ignored again, before Baekhyun pointed the topic of their discussion on the other end of the floor they were on. And then groaned even louder when they all burst out laughing on his rushed twirl around to properly see what Baekhyun meant, meeting with tiny figure of walking Jongin.

But soon the laughter died down on Kyungsoo's furrowing eyebrows, when his eyes fell upon a tall, slim figure walking along Jongin's taunt form. 

"Are they dating?" Jongdae was the one to speak this time, pointing at Krystal's hand that was linked with Jongin's bent one, pulling him to yet another store.

Something made Kyungsoo really mad at the scene of Jongin with another person, yet alone a girl. It wasn't jealousy, per se, but he was suddenly feeling rather full, losing his appetite in a second. If he remembered correctly, Jongin did say back then in their classroom, that Krystal was one of the few people he befriended in their school, along Sehun. 

But this was something else. 

Jongin was smiling with whatever the girl said, allowing her to point at the candy store, and pull out her aegyo card, probably asking from him to treat her. They just got on a good foot, and this seemed as a cold shower pouring all of Kyungsoo, reminding him that Jongin was just a acquaintance, and nothing more, nothing less. And he ought to stay just that.

"Kyung? Are you mad?" All of his friend looked at him when he turned around, catching them in staring at him and his little inner-monologue. How could he say anything after this and not sound desperate and jealous that Jongin was there, at the mall, with some pretty girl, looking like he was on a date, and enjoying it quite well. 

"I'm fine!" He tried to stand up and leave the mall altogether. But before Kyungsoo could fully stand up and bid his goodbye, a sweet voice stopped him.

"Hi, guys. What brings you here?" There she was, all cutesy and smiling, clinging to Jongin's arm like he would float away if she'd let go. They probably spot them from the candy store, since she had a lollipop between her fingers and another plastic bag full of candies. And Kyungsoo thought how they didnt' have to be polite and come to say hi to them, already feeling pissed for unknown reason.

"Hi, Kyungsoo!" Jongin greeted him with his gummy smile, waving at the rest of the group and getting a wave back from Baekhyun and nods from the rest. But Kyungsoo stayed silent, looking at their linked hands.

"What are you two doing here?" Baekhyun asked through his teeth, smiling like usually, but everyone could hear the venom behind those words. Chanyeol keeping him seated in his lap in case he wanted to pounce Krystal to the ground.

"Well, I wanted to go to the mall, and I thought about inviting Nini with me, 'cause I know how lonely he must've been feeling ever since switching schools, and not having any real friends here." She was lovely as well as Baekhyun, but everyone, including Kyungsoo could see she was hiding her true nature behind that million-dollar smile. The eyes couldn't lie, and Kyungsoo learned that a long time ago. 

"Where are your friends? You must have a ton of them, right?" Baekhyun was not backing down, wanting to snap her slim neck for even being here in the first place. He could see the deflation of his friend and discomfort when he spotted the pair, wanting so bad to defense Kyungsoo's pride.

"I do, actually!" She almost sneered, pulling Jongin closer to her body, "But, since our Nini here and Kyungsoo don't have to do their history project today, I wanted to invite Jongin out—" She looked at Kyungsoo pointedly before finishing, "—one might even say that we're on a date."

That was it for Kyungsoo, as he stood up, picking up his litter and taking it to the trash-bin not that far away. He could hear some groaning from Baekhyun once Krystal was in his reach and shouting Chanyeol, trying to pull his boyfriend back to his lap. Kyungsoo left their little got-together without a word, missing the way his best friend tried to pull all of poor girl's hair out, and Jongin ignoring the scene that enrolled in front of him. He even missed surprised and a bit dazed Jongin looking at his retrieving figure, trying to take some courage to call after him. 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo was back in practice, missing wrestling training even more after everything that has happened. Wrestling was something to keep his mind clear, something to help him relax and release all of discomfort and stress from his muscles and bones. 

So he was back at their school gym, practicing with a dummy doll, his coach following his every move from the bleachers. Their school had a couple of P.E. teachers, but only one was there to see Kyungsoo's potential, pushing him to pursue wrestling as a serious contestant, staying with him after school for practices.

"You have to bend your knees when lifting your opponent up, and then push from the crouch when you shove him over your shoulder." His teacher and personal coach, Mr. Lee stepped down from the bleachers, crossing the distance between them.

"Can I have a break?" Kyungsoo asked Hyukjae, pushing the dummy off of him and reaching for a bottle of water at the edge of mat. Hyukjae nodded, throwing a dry towel at his face, and then motioning to the bench for them to have. 

"We're really close to polishing your moves, and once we're done with that, you'd be ready for this year's championship." Hyukjae spoke up, breaking the silence, while working on a sheet of paper on his lap that had all the techniques written down.

"I think I'll be good this year too." Kyungsoo commented as a matter of fact, not trying to be boastful or full of himself. Hyukjae nodded, checking one exercise off the list in the meantime.

"If only you can pick your head out of your ass..." Kyungsoo only scoffed at the other's humorous comment, not being offended or mad at all.

"What's this time? Family? Grades? Significant other?" At the last one, Kyungsoo lowered his head, counting every crevices on his shoes. Hyukjae chuckled beside him, patting him on a back in a fatherly kind of way.

"Love is a stupid thing, if you ask me.." He was referring to Kyungsoo's miserable state, but the boy was more sure that he was talking about his love life, or better yet, lack of one, since he was pinning after their history teacher for quite some time now.

"Did you know that Mr. Lee gave us assignments that are due to the next week. Someone should date him already.." Kyungsoo joked, seeing something faint pink on the coach's face, before the man shoved him by his shoulder, almost toppling him over the wood seat.

"Shut up, kid! What do you know, huh?"

"Well," Kyungsoo started seriously, "I don't know anything, to be honest..." He wasn't asking for an advice, but he could use one. And Hyukjae felt the need too.

"You're too young to know it.. What are you? Twelve?" The man chuckled lowly, checking Kyungsoo's expression. 

"But, being the grown-up here, I can tell you that love knows no boundaries. As much as people wanted to block her, placing her in some kind of closed boxes, molding it in the same pattern and with same boring characters and feels, love always differs all of that.." Hyukjae took a deep breath, feeling the boy's attention fully on him.

"While I was growing up, I used to see my parents happy and in love. Like really in love, movie type of love and stuff.. So the natural thing was to try to find the same thing, you know, with a wife that would wait for me at home with warm sheets and home-cooked dinner still steaming at the stove. And in my little fantasy, I would come home to her and our two children, kissing her on the cheek and then sharing stories from my work, with her listening to everything, wearing a fond smile..."

"But, things came out differently, as you may assume, leaving even my parents disappointed at the lack of my perfect-family fantasy being real.. But I wasn't angry or devastated when my life took another turn, because I knew that love could be found at different places and in different people. And sometimes, it would surprise even us with the pick she found for us." Kyungsoo thought about him referring to love with 'she/her', thinking about seeing it as something his mom taught him.

"So, don't despair, thinking that somebody doesn't deserve you or feeling like crap for loving someone." Hyukjae covered his mouth in a mock-manner when his foul mouth came out, making Kyungsoo laugh whole-heartedly. 

"Now, get back to work, you need to win this championship!" Hyukjae winked at him with an reassuring smile sitting on his face, patting Kyungsoo's butt on his way to the mat. 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo was just out of shower after his practice, going through the game plan with his coach once again, before he got dressed up again, bidding his goodbye to Hyukjae and leaving the gym altogether.

He was a bit sore, feeling rather tired and washed out after practicing all of the moves he could—and probably would—use at the upcoming championship. His muscles were relaxing slowly, as he stretched, going through their game plan again, not feeling anxious or nervous at all. This was not his first competition, and probably wouldn't be his last, since his coach suggested some wrestling scholarships that a few Universities offered, and even gave him some brochures to go over. 

Kyungsoo was back at the school building, walking over to his locker for his books and then planning to go home, when a familiar voice called after him.

"Kyungsoo, hi!" Jongin was out of breath, probably running after him, only then did Kyungsoo realize that he passed the science classroom, also hearing from Jongin that he got out of the said room when he caught a glimpse of Kyungsoo walking by.

"How are you? Are you coming from your practice?" Jongin asked, seeing a big sports bag draped over the smaller's shoulder, and his bangs glued to his forehead. Probably from the shower. 

"Why do you care? We don't have a meeting today." Kyungsoo tried to turn around and walk away, but Jongin's hand on his bicep stopped him. The hand was warm, and there for merely a moment. 

"Sorry.." Jongin scratched his nape sheepishly, seeing how Kyungsoo turned around to look back at him, "I just asked, not a big deal..."

"Can I leave now?"

"Can we talk first?" Jongin was going to reach to him once again, but stopped his hand in midair. 

Kyungsoo only nodded, allowing for the other one to lead them to a free classroom on the other end of the hall. Once they were seated—Kyungsoo on a window sill, and Jongin at the closest chair—did he start to reason himself.

"A-Are you mad at me?" Jongin stuttered again, feeling nervous to be around the other boy once again, waiting for Kyungsoo to break into one of his calm smiles, but that lift of a lip didn't come.

"No. Can I go now?" 

Seriously, why was he feeling nervous?! He was ignoring Jongin for some time now, and it was perfectly fine, well, until the other tried to play the big boy here and face their problem. Not that there was one in the first place, Kyungsoo thought.

"Right.. There's no problem, and you've been avoiding me just because, am I right?" Jongin was feeling rather confident, and it even surprised him too.

"We were not close to begin with, so get off your high horse, and leave me alone!" 

Okay. Okay, that hurts. 

"Why are you like this? What have I done to you ever?" Jongin stood up, but still kept his ground, being followed by Kyungsoo who wanted to pounce the other boy down.

"Are you two a thing?" It came through his teeth, and Kyungsoo couldn't care less that his anger was showing out.

"Who?" Jongin was really puzzled, not knowing who Kyungsoo was mentioning. He wanted to clear things between them, but maybe he was finally finding a reason why Kyungsoo's been avoiding him.

"Don't pretend not to know! You even had a little date in the mall. How cliché."

"Krystal and me?" Jongin shrieked out, not understanding anything,  "What that has to do with anything?!"

"Well, are you two dating?" Kyungsoo could feel his neck vein popping out, and really wanted to punch Jongin in the nose just once. 

"I-I don't know..." The asked boy deflated, sitting back down at his previous spot, chewing his bottom lip in concentration. Sure, Krystal was cute and all, but them dating? He didn't know about that. The girl even said that they were on a date, back then when he saw Kyungsoo with his friends, but Jongin didn't see it like that. 

Krystal asked him out that day, making out an excuse that she had to buy a new dress and that Jongin had to come too, to tell her what pattern to buy and what looked good on her. But that was that. They got out as friends, and when that little scene happened, she even apologized for fighting with Baekhyun. She didn't buy a new dress after all, but begged Jongin to take her home. 

And he didn't understand why Kyungsoo had suddenly left his friends back there, and acted like that in front of two of them, but he did get a long kiss from Krystal in front of her house, making him puzzled and confused even more. 

"Well?"

"Well..." Jongin started, feeling his cheeks flaming under Kyungsoo's persistent look, "She kissed me that day when I walked her home, but I don't—"

"She kissed you?" This was the time for Kyungsoo to shriek out loudly, collecting his heartbeat afterwards. Jongin only nodded, not daring to look the other straight in the eyes. 

"You make a good couple!" And with that, Kyungsoo was at the door.

 

***

 

That was the only thing that was apparently needed for Jongin and Krystal to become an official couple; the main talk of their school. 

"What does he even see in her anyways? She looks even more fake than that Gucci bag I got for my mom from that glamorous store in London last year." Baekhyun huffed out, stabbing his grapes with a fork, then pushing his tray to his boyfriend to finish his lunch. 

Kyungsoo had his back to the new couple, eating his rice in silence, not even watching Baekhyun across the table, looking at the subject of every gossip in school for the last couple of days. 

"I know, right. But the good ones are usually bad in bed." Chanyeol added with a sly wink, not seeing the glare from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hiding his face even more, sulking in his tray of food. He couldn't be thinking about Jongin having sex with her, his friend ruining his lunch altogether for him, so he pushed away his tray to Yixing, the other boy taking his dishes and munching happily.

"That's not the point, Yeol! Nini doesn't belong to her, he belongs to our—" And Baekhyun bit his tongue, every pair of eyes on their usual table in the canteen falling upon Kyungsoo, making him uncomfortable even if he didn't raise his eyes. 

"I'm going to the next class." Kyungsoo was gone in the next moment, and so was his patience.

 

***

 

"Can you stop moving around so much?" Jongin asked the other boy, taking his seat at the couch once again, after Kyungsoo accidentally pushed him off. They were back at Jongin's house, going through their project in his living room this time, his small couch being too small for them both.

"Did you find that year we were talking about the last time?" Kyungsoo heard Jongin talking, he saw him talking, but he couldn't bare the calmness of the other, like he didn't know what their proximity was doing to poor Kyungsoo's insides, making him angry.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin asked again when the boy didn't answer, turning around to look at his expression.

"Okay, what's the problem now?" 

"Nothing!" Kyungsoo sneered, turning the volume of his voice down at the last letters. He didn't know why Jongin angered him, or why he hated his relationship, or why he wanted to kiss that pout away. Focus goddammit!

"Why are you angry with me now?" Jongin tried again, feeling done with Kyungsoo's antics, and silently counting the days to their presentation. Their due date was moved the last time they had their history class, because their teacher Mr. Lee got sick, and was on a sick leave for couple of weeks by now. And the wrestling champion was starting next week, and Jongin thought that was the reason why Kyungsoo was in a biting state.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend!" Ah, that's up again.

"What problem do you have with Krystal?" God, I hate that name.

Kyungsoo stayed silent, not knowing how to answer, not even knowing what the problem was. He was so delusional with his feeling for the younger, not even wanting to admit that his relationship status angered him. And seeing Jongin this relaxed and not even abstracted with the news, made him even more furious. 

"Look, Kyungs—"

"Maybe my problem is that you're with her! You didn't think about that, huh?" Kyungsoo stood up, pacing around the room. And Jongin, well, Jongin was dumbfounded, again.

"Whaa—"

"Maybe I hate the fact that you were this clumsy and unprotected kid a few months ago, and now.. now, you have a girlfriend, the most popular girl in the school as well.." Kyungsoo needed to get everything out, needed to easy his painful heart, between now and later, him choosing now!

"Or maybe that you seem happy with someone else that's not me!" This left both of them confused, with hanging jaws, and aching hearts. Kyungsoo could feel himself trembling in the middle of other's living room, his sleeve being heavy with his bleeding heart plastered on it. 

This was crazy! Insane! Unthinkable! 

And Kyungsoo just crossed the line. 

 

***

 

He wasn't feeling nervous at all, collecting his nerves and thoughts in one hand and his braveness in the other, strolling out of the locker room with heavy steps. His coach was at his side, patting him on the back, talking about his next move and probably what to do differently so that his previous disaster didn't repeat again, but Kyungsoo was tuning him out, not even hearing his voice.

This was only the first round of the championship, his first opponent, a scruffy kid from second grade that had too much anger and too little physique to compete in the first place, but he was kicking Kyungsoo's ass painfully already. 

"Just do what I have taught you!" Hyukjae yelled after him, Kyungsoo's stepping gravely to the mat where his opponent was waiting for him.

"Little out of practice, aren't we?" And the scruffy kid had a foul mouth too. How lovely. 

But that scruffy kid was leading too, and Kyungsoo didn't have enough strength to fight. 

They attacked each other again, with Kyungsoo's hands placed firmly on kid's waist, his own hand around Kyungsoo as well. He tried to collect all of his willpower, just to tumble the kid down, meeting his face with the mat, but nothing was coming out. He was drained, emotionally, physically, and almost passing the match to his opponent. 

It took mere seconds for Kyungsoo to look at the crowd that gathered to watch just him winning over some skinny kid, when the said boy gripped tighter around him, seeing it blurry from the sweat that gathered around his brows.

His coach looked a bit worn-out, looking rather worried and deep in though, waiting for Kyungsoo's next move. His best friend was looking like Hyukjae's doppelgänger, wearing the same worried face, along his boyfriend that was too dumb to even look at him, eating his way through yet another hot dog. But one face caught his attention, making him flustered and nervous. 

Jongin was there, sitting beside Baekhyun, alone among many other unknown faces, cheering for Kyungsoo loudly. He was screaming from the bottom of his lungs for him, jumping up and down on his seat, pushing Baekhyun to do the same. Their eyes locked and Jongin stopped jumping and screaming altogether, showing him all of his pearly-white teeth in a sincere, fond smile, assuring him that he's there, cheering for him and waiting for him no matter what the result turned out to be. His eyes were half closed, mimicking Jongin's smile and something inside of Kyungsoo was calm again.

He pulled the skinny kid in his embrace over his head, bringing him down on the mat, hearing the judge whistling above their heads. 

Kyungsoo was in the lead.

 

***

 

"And this is to our magnificent Kyungsoo, without whom we wouldn't be here, underage and drinking for his new win!" Baekhyun exclaimed, clicking his glass of soju with his best friend, adding 'and to many more' at the end of his little congratulatory speech. 

"Cheers!" Everyone cheered, bringing their respected glasses together, making Kyungsoo smile. 

"That was a close one, right Kyung," Jongdae pipped up, casually draping his arm around Minseok, both of them sipping their drinks. They were at the bar, celebrating Kyungsoo's win and drinking, even though the bartender gave them stinky looks from the bar every once and awhile.

"It's a good thing you know the owner." Chanyeol commented to Yixing, who nodded and waved to his good friend Luhan, who was the owner of this old but modernly styled bar.

"Yeah, I met him on accident when I tried to speak Korean without knowing any of it, nothing at all." Yixing chuckled at the fond memory, when a guy close to his age approached him on the street, helping him out of his misery.

"That was the time when we met, right? You stayed in my house for a month when they denied your down payment on your current place." Kyungsoo smiled at his friend, remembering how he found this boy wandering around his school, with Luhan in tow. He met the older guy that day too.

"Yixing-hyung use to live at your place?" Jongin asked, bringing everyone's attention to him. 

"Yeah, he did. I couldn't just leave him out on the street." Kyungsoo nodded, taking another gulp of his drink. He wasn't feel awkward with Jongin sitting beside him, feeling rather uneasy with Baekhyun inviting the younger boy, since he was sitting with them at the bleachers, hearing the conversation Baekhyun had with Chanyeol about celebrating this properly. It wasn't a pity invite, and besides Jongin was more than grateful to be here, even though he was a low-tolerance drinker. 

When everybody left them two, talking among them, Jongin spoke up,

"Congratulation on winning, hyung." He was so close, bringing warmth to already scorching cheeks of Kyungsoo because of his drink, and he was killing him for sure.

"Hey, this is the first time you've ever called me 'hyung'," Kyungsoo chuckled, seeing Jongin perplexed expression, blush on his cheek being well hidden by the dim lights of the bar and his glasses.

"I wanted to apologize for attacking you so many times, it was more than unnece—"

"Don't apologize, please. It doesn't matter, I'm not mad." Jongin smiled sheepishly, totally ignoring other's at the table, focusing only on Kyungsoo and nobody else.

"I'm really happy for you and Krystal.." Kyungsoo started again, their faces breaths away.

"Hyung..."

"No, let me finish," Kyungsoo took another deep breath, smelling something sweet and lemony in the air. Must be Jongin. "Anyways, I'm really really glad that you're happy with her, and that you—" He was cut off once again, but this time by Jongin's hand on his thigh, the boy looking at him sadly, but smiling nonetheless.

"Let's just celebrate your win tonight, and not talk about anything else, okay?" And all that Kyungsoo could do under Jongin's pleading eyes was nod.

After couple of turns of each of them paying for the couple of dozens of drinks, even Luhan getting one turn of getting them drinks on the house—much to outcry of his bartender slash boyfriend Sehun—they left the bar a little over two in the morning.

"And I-I want Kyungie here— Hi~~ Kyungiee~~" Baekhyun sing-sang, being carried piggy-back style by his boyfriend, who was also handling Yixing into a cab they were about to share, "—to find someone tall and masculine and—hicc—and get married and have a ton of— Yeollie?!" When Chanyeol put him down to check upon him, Baekhyun started puking all over his tall boyfriend's shoes. Kyungsoo could hear faint 'Goddammit, Baek', before he waved Jongdae and Minseok goodbye, and took knocked out Jongin home.

He was at the younger's house more than a few times, and he offered to take him home, negotiating with Chanyeol earlier, who was merely tipsy, of who would take whom home. 

Jongin was asleep on his back, soft snores hitting Kyungsoo's shoulder, his glasses tucked in Kyungsoo's pocket. He stopped drinking when his system started baffling, but Jongin was in a different state. The boy just didn't know when to stop and he had more drinks that Kyungsoo could pay for.

"Soo..." Jongin mumbled in his sleep, shifting in Kyungsoo's hold. Kyungsoo just chuckled at his state, holding him firmer under his thighs. 

"Soo~~" Jongin started again, and Kyungsoo first thought was that the younger was dreaming about him, but then shattering his own hopes and butterflies when Jongin opened up his eyes to look at him over his shoulder.

"Hey— You look l-like my fri-friend Kyungsoo so so so m-much." Jongin exclaimed, although fumbling with his words, but made Kyungsoo smile a bit just as well.

"Really? And what does your friend Kyungsoo look like then?" He decided to just play along, knowing that he shouldn't try to argue with drunk people.

"Well..." Jongin looked like he was deep in thought, but then continued after burping right in Kungsoo's face, "He is not that tall.. And-and..He has a strong structure, like he-he's a Hulk or something like that.." Kyungsoo had to laugh out loud at that, but Jongin wasn't even near the end.

"And if you see him like that— He would look really angry, but he's not," Jongin scratched his left eye, "He's really sweet, taking care of you, and.. Um.. others too. Yeah, he loves to care.. You should see him, all manly and all that, but a sun-sunshine inside.." Kyungsoo stopped smiling altogether, taking his steps careful, not stopping Jongin from talking.

"And his eyes... Maaaan, his eyes are really big, like... umm... like a starfish! Wait, no! That doesn't make any sense... But his eyes are big, reaaaaaly big, you'd think they would fall out of his— What do you call a head's bone? Ah, never mind! But his eyes are really pretty, like really really really! beautiful... And I'm not even kidding," Jongin giggled at his own antics, holding Kyungsoo's neck tighter.

"Do you know that someone could have a cute nose? Well, Kyungsoo does... Soo~~ Where is my Soo anyways?!" Kyungsoo stopped for a moment at the word 'my', taking deep breaths to try to calm his heart that tried to jump out of his ribcage. 

"And those lips, man! Don't-don't let me start with those pouty lips... It's like the Moon collided with the stars, and the Sun, too, huffing out his lips, making it big and rosy and— Did I mention who kissable they are?! Wait—!" Jongin peeped down to look at Kyungsoo better, and the holder of his limp body thought that he sobered up from the fresh air, realizing what he's been saying.

"Where does that word kissable come from, hmm? It's such a weird word. K-i-s-s— Now I want to kiss you Soo..." Jongin whispered the last part, already deep in slumber once they were in front of his house. 

Kyungsoo fetched the keys from his pocket, trying way too hard not to look at his peaceful face, or count his lashes that draped over his tinted cheeks, unlocking the door and picking Jongin up from the welcome mat, taking him inside.

He placed him on the bed, not disturbing Jongin's sleep at all, allowing himself to stay a bit longer. Kyungsoo knew that his dad could wake up every moment, probably staying longer to check upon his son's arrival, like all parents did—t that Kyungsoo knew it from personal experience—so he sat down at the edge of the bed, close to Jongin's sleeping figure, repeating his words over and over again in his head.

'I want to kiss you..'

Kyungsoo was at loss of words, taking Jongin's face between his warm palms, leaning down just a breath away from his closed eyes. He wanted to be this close ever since that ugly-ass gray sweater came into his life, even if he didn't want to admit it at first, but sighing for the nth time that evening against his plump lips. So he pecked him on the forehead instead, scurrying out of the younger's room, too scared of Jongin waking up. 

 

***

 

A couple of days have pass, after his win and their little celebration at Luhan's bar. Everything was going good, he was still practicing hard, his coach Hyukjae didn't count his almost loss as something memorable, pushing him past his limits and beyond. He wanted for Kyungsoo to be the best he could be, and even more of that, knowing the boy's limits and ability. 

Kyungsoo was currently going home after one of those extreme and painful practices, barely standing on his feet. He was sure that the next match is his, without any interferences that goes by the name Kim Jongin, and that his mind is set to focus on nothing but the next opponent. He couldn't wait to meet Mark, knowing that one of these finals, being the eights or semi-finals or even the finals, they would meet up again, counting the day till that.

He was deep in thought, not even seeing that he was not alone in the school, like he originally thought. It was like someone pushed him to pass the hall where science room was, his eyes catching a glance of Jongin sitting at one of the desk with some kind of model of Solar system, his glasses pressed firmly at the base of his nose. 

Before Kyungsoo could walk by, or even call Jongin just to say hi, Jongin was back on his feet, strolling to the other end of the classroom, picking some stuff that he needed, before he was back at the desk. Kyungsoo was hidden behind the opened door, watching the boy working on the model, adding some final touch-ups here and there. 

And the boy was beautiful. 

Even more than that, being illuminated under the florescent lights that only brought out his Sun-kissed skin even more. His hair was tousled up, like always, messy bangs poking him in eyes, black glasses sliding down the slope of his nose, before he pushed them upwards with his forefinger, pouty lips huffing whenever his fingers got glued together from the stick-glue he had in his hands. 

And Kyungsoo wasn't breathing. 

There was so many things that Kyungsoo was and was not, but being ungrateful for finding such inexplicable beauty in his plain life was something he was not.

But Jongin was so much more than just his pretty face. 

His personality was admirable, with goofy manners all toppled up with a good heart. Everyone, who stopped to meet the clumsy boy, could see that, even Kyungsoo admitting that far. He wasn't letting in just every person that came across his path, but he was somehow gullible, trying to understand what had happened to someone so that their ultimate character turned out just like that.

Kyungsoo could still remember one time when they were seated on his bedroom floor, reading yet another book about history, when Jongin said that every person deserved a chance. His eyes shoot up that time really high, thinking that Jongin was kidding, trying to look miserable in Kyungsoo's eyes, but the said boy only chuckled at his reaction, nodding at his own words.

Jongin was really noble, and neither him or his puppy-like personality didn't deserve to be treated any less than perfect. Kyungsoo thought about it some moments more, before shaking his head and walking away.

 

***

 

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Yixing asked across the table, eating his desert with a spoon. Kyungsoo looked up from his tray, almost not hearing his friend from the chatter that currently took place in the canteen of their school. 

"Good, I guess.. Not nervous, if that's what you asked." Kyungsoo nodded, seeing Baekhyun and Chanyeol approaching their table, with Jongdae in tow.

"Good, good... You know that you're gonna win, right?"

"Yeah, Kyung, you're so gonna stand on that No.1 pedestal, waving your gold goblet!" Baekhyun patted him on the back, making him smile. "Of fire!", Chanyeol added before bursting in laugh. 

"This is not the Olympics, Baek. Just a high-school competition in wrestling," Kyungsoo shrugged, making room for the couple to sit down.

"Don't be too modest, Kyung. You know you're meeting Mark again, right?" Chanyeol asked, pulling his boyfriend closer once they were seated, eating from his hand. Nobody could understand how they even got together, and what exactly kept them glued to each other so much. Kyungsoo even thought that one day he'd see them totally connected, with two pairs of limbs dangling off the taller's body. And that thought alone could make him shudder. 

"Yeah, but I look forward to it, Mark has been practicing really hard, and I want to see what he has to bring to the grand finale tomorrow. Besides—" But before he could finish, another frisky voice brought attention to the table at the far east of the canteen.

"Me being your girlfriend?! Are you kidding me?" Krystal yelled, standing up from her seat. She was seated on her usual table, accompanied with her friends, and Jongin who was seating in front of her.

"Did you really think that I wanted to be your girlfriend, Kim Jongin?!" The way she stressed out his name, made Kyungsoo flinch in his seat. He could see perplexed Jongin, with his fork in the middle of air, between his lips and the plate, obviously not getting what caused this sudden outburst.

"What would a beautiful and popular girl like me be doing with you? You're nothing but the biggest nerd and idiot I've ever seen. How dare you ask me something like that?" But this time, Jongin looked like he was on a verge of tears, her girlfriends laughing maniacally in the poor boy's face.

"I-I just thought..."

"What?! That you can use me just because I was good to you?" Jongin shook his head, bitting his lower lip harsh, paling it with his teeth. Kyungsoo wanted nothing but to stop her and cuddle Jongin afterwards. He tried to stand up and stop the scene that everyone was following, but Jongdae's hand stopped him before he could do that.

"N-No, that's not... Not what I.. Please.."

"Oh, stop it. You're so pathetic!" Krystal huffed at Jongin's shocked face, wanting to push him even more, so she turned around, facing one of her friends, "I told you that I can make him fall in love with me, didn't I? You owe me some good money, Luna!" Everyone in the canteen burst out in laughter at Jongin's bulged out eyes, making the boy stand up, almost tripping over the table's leg and running away from the room in matter of seconds. 

He was so humiliated, tears staining his cheeks, making it blurry for him to see where he was going. Kyungsoo watched him leave with pained expression, but then looking at the table Jongin just occupied, seeing red before his eyes.

"What the hell, man?" He asked Jongdae, before yanking his hand out of the latter's grab, storming out to face Krystal and her friends.

"You're such a bitch!" He couldn't even stop his pain and anger, boiling with every breath he took. Krystal only glanced at him, before she stood up, being on the eye-level with Kyungsoo.

"Oh, I knew this would happen.." She turned around to comment to her friends, before nodding sweetly. 

"Why? You want Jongin to look at you the way he looks at me, right? The way you look at him?" She tsked, walking around the table, to stand in front of him.

"Poor little Kyungsoo~~ He doesn't have his parents; love, and then he lost the only person he ever loved, cc.." Krystal enjoyed this too much, and in matter of seconds, his friends were at his side. 

"Shut up! What do you know? Your dad has been cheating your mom with the maid—"

"Baek! Don't stoop down to her level." Kyungsoo warned, stopping his friend from attacking her, speaking normally, even though his insides were burning up, wanting to snap her neck in two. She only huffed out a small breath, looking at Kyungsoo obviously scared. He still got the effect, and was about to prove it.

"If you want to be in this school after this, you're gonna apologize to Jongin, or else—"

"Or else what?!"

"Or else, everyone would know what you had been doing on your family yacht." Krystal visible shuddered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, so Kyungsoo walked out of the canteen altogether, taking her silence as a sign of victory. The whole canteen looked between his retracting figure and hers still standing, but now clutching the table, knuckles turning white. The students were already whispering about what Kyungsoo meant, wanting to know about their golden girl even more after this.

"Kyung? Let me, please. You have your finale tomorrow, so don't let this burden you even more." Baekhyun caught up with him at the next floor, Kyungsoo visible started looking for Jongin to check upon him.

"Jongin could never be a burden to me—" When he heard those words coming out of his mouth, Baekhyun only patted him on his back, smiling proudly. 

"I think you know your priorities now." And with that, Baekhyun left him at the stairs, taking two at the time, trying to find Jongin too.

 

***

 

"... So, are you ready for this motherfuck—"

"That is your student too, Mr. Lee." Kyungsoo chuckled, wiping his sweaty forehead with a towel. He was just earning a pep-talk from his coach at the locker room, taking a break from his match. He just finished one, being placed in the finale once again. Mark was doing well as him, getting to the finals too, but not meeting him for a match before this one. He needed to be back at the mat in five minutes, taking deep breaths and Hyukjae's speeches and muscle massages in the meantime.

"The hell with him, he was being trained but that obnoxious Jackson," Hyukjae huffed out, obviously annoyed with the said trainer, another P.E. teacher of their school. "And besides, you were trained by me, and we both know that I'm the best—"

"Hyukjae— um, I mean Mr. Lee?" both Kyungsoo and the said man lifted their heads, seeing awkward history professor Lee Donghae standing at the door.

"Umm," Hyukjae cleared his throat, patting Kyungsoo on the back, "I'll be right back, alright, Kyungsoo?" When he nodded, Hyukjae, visible blushing, exited the room, leaving the giggling Kyungsoo alone. 

Not a minute passed when someone knocked on the door, Baekhyun's head peeking from the hollow of the door. Kyungsoo muttered 'come in', not even seeing who walked in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Baekhyun sat down beside Kyungsoo on the bench, giving him some cold water and a single banana.

"I've seen it on TV that athletes eat bananas before their matches, so I brought you one.." Kyungsoo chuckled, opening it and bitting of a big chomp.

"Baek, I'm a wrestler, not a tennis player."

"Potato-patato.." Baekhyun shrugged, standing up and going behind Kyungsoo, taking his tensed shoulder in his slender fingers giving them light squeezes. 

"You're gonna be alright, I know it!" Kyungsoo sighed, relaxing under Baekhyun's long fingers working his muscles through.

"How did, um... yesterday with...?"

"With Jongin? You can say his name, Kyungsoo, I won't tease..." Baekhyun snickered behind his palm at his friend's reaction, taking a deep breath and sitting down beside him again.

"It's been... tough," Baekhyun looked at his shoes, choosing his next words wisely.

"To be honest, he was devastated once I'd found him, you know, all snots and tears," Baekhyun tried to laugh, but it was sounding bitter, and Kyungsoo's heart clenched at the thought. "But he was alright after I talked to him, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault that Krystal was such a nasty bitch and all..." He could hear how much Baekhyun hated the said girl, but stayed silent, wanting to hear more about Jongin. He also called her the b-word back in the canteen, but immediately felt sorry for using such a word to describe anyone at all. No matter what she deserved, he knew better.

"He tried reasoning himself the whole time, saying over and over again that he didn't want her as his girlfriend, but didn't want to seem disappointed if it turned out to be that she wanted him as her boyfriend, so you get the picture that he wasn't crying for nestling a broken heart.." Baekhyun winked knowingly at Kyungsoo, but the latter only punched him in his arm. 

"Anyways, he's fine now, I can assure you, you know, because he's waiting at the crowd for your match." When Kyungsoo looked at him questionable, Baekhyun chuckled lightly.

"He didn't want to come after what happened, now knowing what the others would do if he ever showed up, but then I sad something to change his mind—" And there was that devilish smirk grazing his minx of a friend, and Kyungsoo knew that he had a dumb best friend.

"—I said that Kyungsoo counted on him to be there!"

 

***

 

There was only one period left, with both of them having equal points. Mark was sneering from his bench, not even listening what his own coach Mr. Wang was saying, clearly pissed that this couldn't be done in just two rounds, with him winning over. 

"Kyungsoo, I need you to do what I taught you, okay? Just let him take the lead, let that motherfucker think that he is gonna win and then use my technique on his sorry ass, alright?" Hyukjae was crouching before him, patting him on the knee, being pushed up by adrenaline even more than his trainee. Kyungsoo only nodded, taking a big gulp of water, and ignoring the death-threats Mark was sending him across the field.

"You're ready, you can do it! Go, go!" Hyukjae pushed him away from the bench, patting him on the butt and then standing there with his sheet of paper stuck on the piece of wood. There was their game plan, Kyungsoo going over every move his coach has ever taught him, thinking about the best solution for a problem named Mark. 

He took a step on a big mat, standing across from Mark who was only couple of inches away, taking deep breaths and eyeing the crowd cautiously. The scene repeated itself, with his friends sitting at the front row, closely watching his every move, with proud and hopeful faces. Yixing was waving with a little banner that said 'We ❤︎ Kyungsoo' written in big bold letters, smiling happily. Next to him was surprisingly Joonmyun, smiling shyly at Yixing's antics, his cheeks blushing prettily. I have to ask about that later, Kyungsoo thought.

Jongdae was next in line, having a heavy make-out session with Minseok, holding him close to his body like the older would escape from him. Kyungsoo only chuckled, knowing how crazy his friend was about their soccer-star, letting them enjoy their little moment. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were there too, with the taller eating from couple of open bags of snacks, Baekhyun snatching it away from him and then smiling fondly at his pouty reaction. When would you two ever change? Kyungsoo shook his head at the scene, his eyes widening slightly at the person siting next to Baek. 

Jongin was looking at his fingers, something sticky apparently gluing them together, before Baekhyun shoved a wet tissue into his hands, motioning for him to wipe them clean. Jongin smiled sheepishly, before throwing the tissue away and finally looking up. There was a small surprised gasp and widening of his eyes when his eyes caught Kyungsoo's on him, but it was soon replaced with a smile, almost teasingly. 

When Jongin gave him thumbs-up and then scratched his nape bashfully, Kyungsoo had an idea.

"Are you both ready?" The judge asked, bringing back Kyungsoo's attention to the match that was about to enroll, both him and Mark nodding with determined looks. He checked whether they were clean, without any weapons in their hands or suits, nodding that they aren't greased up or sticky at any part of their body, and then shaking their hands, motioning for them to do the same.

"Good, let's begin then!" And with that, they got into their poses, holding each other close, Kyungsoo taking deep breaths to try to remember what his coach and him have been talking about. 

"You're going down, Kyungsoo! I'm gonna embarrass you in front of the whole school!" Mark growled through his teeth at Kyungsoo's ear, not even flinching his opponent with his malicious words. 

Kyungsoo was in the game, only thinking about the boy in his arms, and what to do to hurt him. No physically but socially, turning the cards around and using his own words against him. He was almost stony in the other's embrace, counting down the second until their final two minutes were up, sensing Mark smiling at his neck.

"Hey, no talking!" The judge said, when Mark started threating Kyungsoo again, "You have 15 seconds left, use them wisely!" And Kyungsoo did, pushing Mark over his head, but barely having any strength to do that. You've been practicing, hah?

There was just a couple of seconds till the end, with both of them tied, neither having enough power to finish. So Kyungsoo took all of his strength, pushing Mark in front of his body, almost slamming him down, and hearing a whistle from the judge.

"Time's up! Mark was pushed out of the line, Kyungsoo wins!" He pulled Kyungsoo off the mat, taking his hand and raising it up in the air. The whole gym started applauding and wooing to Kyungsoo, obviously happy that he won. Baekhyun jumped up and down on the bleachers, hugging Chanyeol close to him, with the giant happy-crying on his shoulder. Jongdae pulled Minseok up and on his lap, kissing him more feverishly than before. Heck, even Yixing was kissing, having his tongue intertwined with their complementary student Joonmyun, making him squirm and toss on his spot. 

Everyone was routing for him, Mark shaking his hand before going away to his coach angrily, stomping his way out of the hall. Hyukjae ran to him, embracing him and lifting him up. He was shouting loudly at the win of his trainee, twirling him around and then kissing his face. 

He tried to smile, tried to think about what that meant for him, but couldn't. They did something bad to someone, creating a victim out of the person, claiming to be good in all of this, and acting like it didn't matter.

But it did. It did matter, and Kyungsoo needed to set the things right.

"Congratulations, Kyungsoo. You did good!" The judge handed him the shining goblet, once the crowd went quite, watching intensely his ceremony following. Kyungsoo thanked the man, holding the golden metal high in the air, making the crowd yell in bliss again. He took a step forward, taking the mic that was being offered to him and started speaking.

"I'm not a man of many words, but I want to thank you for cheering and believing in me.." There was this tradition for their champion to stand in front of everyone, and thank his crowd and mention the people who helped him this far along. And no matter the sport and competition, every single one of their winners would stand at the center of the school gym with the goblet in their hands and happy tears in their eyes. 

Kyungsoo wasn't an exception, standing tall and proud in front of people he despised, taking their fake gratitude as something not worth mentioning. The people that mattered were there and he couldn't care less about the others.

"The goblet is staying with our school once again, and I'm proud to have my name engraved at metal plaque once again.." He was timid, small smile grazing his features.

"I want to congratulate my opponent for competing with me today, not making this finale any less hard and tough that it was supposed to be.. And my coach for believing in me when I almost gave up.. Mr. Lee, thank you again!" Hyukjae laughed bashfully at him, standing at the foot of the bleachers, shaking his head.

"I want to thank my parents that couldn't be here today, unfortunately..." Kyungsoo whispered the last part, adding his parents not for a good reason, just giving the school more material for gossips.

"And my friends, without whom I wouldn't be standing here, talking more than necessarily and probably boring you all..." Baekhyun was crying as well as his boyfriend, waving at Kyungsoo like a proud mama hen.

"And lastly, but not any less important than all the people I've already mentioned, I want to thank to this special someone who is here today, supporting me nonetheless.."

"This person came into my life not so long ago, making me question everything I strongly defended, taking a place inside my head and making me turn off my defending mechanisms. #Help me take down my high walls of not letting anyone in even if some people had tried before.." He looked back at Baekhyun, feeling sorry for pushing the other boy away for so long. 

"I'm making a fool out of myself now, for sure, and you must be wondering why I'm talking about this to all of you, when you haven't even seen me smiling for these past three years of me going to this school.."

"But!" Kyungsoo took a deep breath, locking his eyes with certain someone who was gaping at his confession.

"This person doesn't even see the potential they have, isn't aware of them shining like the thousand fireflies in the night, exposing your path for you and marking your journey as well.." He couldn't even comprehend where these words were coming from, but he was sure, so sure for the first time in his life that he's telling the right thing. Finally! 

"And you may know them as someone who is clumsy or too into science, but I know them as someone who tried unintentionally and succeeded in unblocking my heart and making me see that there is something good in each and everyone.. So thank you for that! And for taking care of me with few carefully picked out words, even when you thought that you were being boring and crossing the line with me.."

"But that's not my point of view today, since I wanted to express something towards this person, and help you all see that you've chosen a wrong person to mess with, and make it harder for them to be in this school in the first place.. Not that the rest of us enjoy our journey here.." He could see the judge showing him to cut off his speech and just quit it, but he was so close, not backing out now.

"You all think you're this and that, basking in the fame you have and the phony friends you've earned at high-school, not even recognizing that this is all temporary. The real life, the tough side of it, is waiting for you after these four years that are gonna pass in the blink of your eyes... And what do you have after all of this? Remembering how people admired you for your beauty or sports skills—and I know that the one telling you all of this just won his championship in wrestling—but you need to know that you would leave this place with nothing but those memories and a diploma under your arm..."

"So do you really think that the best things you could be remembered by are bulling and making fun of people that are different from you? A good different if I may add—" He only glanced at Krystal, before continuing. 

"What I'm trying to say—and probably failing—is that you made a mistake of not stopping and getting to know this person who is better than you can ever dream to be. This person that was seeing something good even in your snickers, laughs and teases, because they see good in everyone.. No matter what kind of shit that person is.." On that, his coach cleared his voice, reminding him not to use foul words. 

"And I wanna thank that same person who was more than unwelcomed into my life, but found a way in anyway, grasping me like nobody else before..."

"To conclude this little speech of mine, I want to say, or so, add something extra.." Everyone was still keeping quiet, wanting to see more of Kyungsoo spilling his soul out.

"I fell in love— And I know what you must be thinking, how can someone so cold and distant even have a heart, but I do!" 

"I do, and I wanna say it again—I'm in love. Like real love! When you want to spend every second of every day with the person, feed them cookies and ice-cream until they burst, and protect them at all cost..." Kyungsoo chuckled at his words, seeing Baekhyun bawling loudly in Chanyeol's shirt. 

"And that's exactly what I'm doing right now—protecting them like I wanted to do so many times before..."

"My boy is all grown up!" Baekhyun yelled from the bleachers, making some of the crowd, even Kyungsoo burst out in laughter. 

"So, please, allow me to say that I love someone, someone who is there, sitting beside you, and looking at me with very confused eyes..." Kyungsoo took a step closer to the bleachers, looking at Jongin fair and square, making the said boy squirm in his seat and take a look behind him, confused at why was Kyungsoo looking at him.

"I'm in love with you, Kim Jongin! So much that it took me so long to admit it, to myself first and then to you, because I know I am a fool when it comes to you, but I'm sorry.. I-I love you!"

There were a sea of gasps and howling of whispers crawling through the hall, everyone looking between the blushing boy and the smiling Kyungsoo. 

He was dying inside. Dying! 

And this silence coming from Jongin was only hitting a nail in his coffin. 

He had gone all the way, saying something that made his heart burn and his tongue sweet between his teeth. This was something that he's ever only seen in movies and on TV, thinking that that wouldn't and couldn't happen to him. Ever!

But there he was—a cold stone turned to a mush in matter of months, changing slowly ever since that ugly-ass gray sweater came to their school, making him better than he's ever been. And all thanks to the single boy who made him crazy and calm, burning him and not letting him fly away, making his heart speed up and his chest flutter, but still made him sane enough for him not to lose his mind. 

Jongin has awoken his heart, and mind, but still had the power to break everything down.

"Nini?" Baekhyun whispered at the dazed Jongin, nudging him to move, to say something, to answer Kyungsoo's confession, but the said boy only blinked, slowly turning to him.

This isn't happening. No! 

He can't go through this again! I can't go through this again!

Jongin's mind was screaming at him to move, to run away, run away from everything this place was, and never look back. He was teased, getting beaten up and even being threatened with a few deep stuff that could ruin him or his family and health. But his body could take upon everything they did, his heart not so much. 

And Kyungsoo.

The boy that was nothing but harsh towards him from the beginning, changing a lot through the time they've spent together, creating a special spot in his heart and becoming his friend, when Jongin thought that nobody was at his side. 

And this... This— No!

He couldn't be like them, he couldn't take upon their habit and make fun of Jongin. No!

That wasn't Kyungsoo, that wasn't his Kyungsoo, that took care of him, that softly spoke to him when Jongin was too ruined to cry, the boy who was there for Jongin when he thought that nobody cared. 

Somewhere along the way of their self-discovery, of two souls trying to realize two beating hearts and what they meant, and come to a conclusion of what exactly all of this between them was—Jongin fell in love. Hard!

He wasn't afraid of Kyungsoo like he used to be, wanting to be for Kyungsoo like he was there for him, share every little problem and happiness with him, being at the top of the world when Kyungsoo even glanced at him.

But thinking that Kyungsoo would pick on him after everything they worked on. No.

He couldn't comprehend what has been happening, or that the whole gym was staring at him, waiting for him to crumble down so that they could laugh at his face once again. Before any of them could push him to break even further, he was out of the room.

Kyungsoo dropped the mic down, hearing the boisterous talk leaving behind him, before he dashed out, trying to find Jongin. He knew that the younger must've felt betrayed and thought that Kyungsoo was just like them, making fun of him. So he needed to go through that thick scull, and try to explain his true feelings no matter what. 

When he got to the second floor, he knew where Jongin was hiding, not even checking the room before going into the science room and yelling after him.

"Please, listen to me..."

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" Jongin was hiding behind the teacher's deck, siting down on the floor when Kyungsoo found him, crying his heart out. He looked really desperate, with chin tucked between his knees, hands trembling on his bent legs.

"Jongin, just listen, please..." But the said boy only shook his head, trying to stand up so that he could leave. Kyungsoo stopped him, pushing him to sit at the desk instead. 

"I'm just gonna say everything, and you are gonna listen to me for once!" Kyungsoo took a deep breath, taking in the condition that he's found Jongin, his heart breaking at the sight.

"I don't care what they think of me or you for that matter, because I only care what you think of me.."

"What I said back there, it was true, every single line and sentence! Including the final one— Hey, look at me!" Kyungsoo took his face in his hands, brushing the tears away. Jongin's face was warm under his fingertips, beautiful even with tears.

"I don't know how— Hell, I know how it happened, but I fell in love with this amazing person that was nothing but good to me.. When you look at me, my insides burn, making me dizzy and out of control.. I want to hold you, cuddle you and basically do everything that I've despised until now.." That made Jongin chuckle, but a new wave of tears streamed down his face. 

"I love you, Jongin! More than I can accept..."

"I'm so in love with you that it's making me crazy..." When Jongin closed his eyes, he started again, "I love you stupid, can't you—" But before he could finish, there were a pair of soft lips pressed tightly to his. 

Jongin tasted sweet, like caramel and oranges when Kyungsoo deepened the kiss, tasting his mouth as well. He smiled into the kiss, feeling Jongin pulling his closer by his shirt, keeping him close. Shaky hands locked behind his neck, Jongin mewling softly when Kyungsoo sucked at his tongue, keeping him steady by the hands on younger's hips. It was slow, them marking their way into other, keeping them flush together, with no space left between their bodies or lips. Something inside of Kyungsoo's chest fluttered when Jongin smiled into the kiss as well, deepening the kiss. It was sweat, like Kyungsoo trying his favorite candy, already being hooked on taste of Jongin and nothing but him. And finally, it was barely waited to happen, from both of them, content sighs leaving their mouths once they parted, their lungs begging for air.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Kyungsoo heard Jongin whispering at his lips, pecking them again for a good measure. 

"You don't have to thank me for that, stupid!" Kyungsoo chuckled, nothing malicious in his words.

"I know, but... I want to!" Jongin smiled bashfully, their bodies still close and holding onto each other, "I didn't know you thought that high of me... As someone who could change the bad boy Do Kyungsoo—" Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo's blush, hiding his face in the older's neck.

"Get off your high horse, and kiss me again!" Kyungsoo demanded, losing a couple of heartbeats when Jongin stood up, facing him again. He could see that shy but perfect smile just mere moment before their lips met. He could and would die, mind you, from all of this, Jongin in his arms as something that was bad for his heart, but tasted so good.

"And Kyungsoo?" When the asked boy hummed against his lips, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth with their eyes closed, did Jongin finally say,

"I love you, too!"

*The End!*


	2. Bonus!~

Jongin feels nervous.

More so due a fact that his suit was a tiny bit too small on his robust body, than to a fact that the clock was ticking, loudly and proudly next to his ear.

He groans as he turns around in the mirror again, checking his behind and the way the suit jacket is pressed tightly on the lower part of his back. But it's already too late to change into anything else, as the clock cuckooed 8pm, his time to leave.

So without stopping, he brings his wallet and keys with him, as he steps outside and locks the door. In the meantime, his mind finally caught up with the event that was being held on the other part of the town, only waiting for him.

But not really, since he was sure that nobody would even remember his name, yet again face, so he shruggs on his way to the elevator, causing his swept-back hair to bounce a bit. But he couldn't help but feel a little tinge of sadness over the years that have passed. 

In the metal box, he thinks about the old days, how he transferred from school to school, and how he got the same reaction to his shyness and aloofness in the new place, too, when his mother strictly had told him that the new environment would mean new people and new, fresh start.

Well, it wasn't like that, at all.

There were constant pushes and teases, even couple of punches he had earned while attending "Lee Soo-Man High-school". He still remembers his first day, and that ugly gray sweater his father made him wear.

"It's gonna add to your face, trust me. They will see that you're not the one to mess with, you know.." His father had said that morning, and Jongin blindly believed him.

He kept his pose as he nosedived the clouds, but it all came down when his face was pushed to the toilet bowl, his gray sweater soon forgotten somewhere on the roof of the building.

Jongin shuddered at the memory, as he unlocked the car, jumping in quickly. He could only hope the past wouldn't repeat this time too, as he drove off from his apartment building, checking his teeth in the rearview mirror.

After checking his phone with a smile, he quickly exited to the main street, knowing the place of his trip oh so well.

 

***

 

When he cut off the engine, a worm of nervousness settled deep in his tummy. It was gnawing from the inside, reminding him of the people that were already inside, probably partying for the good old times—if he were to judge the harsh lights and heavy beats that filled the place up.

But he was better than this—than all of this, he's been reminded many times before—and he didn't have anything to prove to any of them. He was invited a couple of weeks back, and the only reason why he'll be there tonight as well, was to pay respect to the school that he attended. 

He wasn't there to gloat, or to take pride in his masters degree in physics, and he certainly wasn't there to stay for too long.

He was waiting for someone, after all, and after that he planned to ditch the whole thing, and leave early.

So with damp palms going above his dress pants, he entered the building, stopping at the little welcoming table with two ex-students sitting across.

"Hey, welcome to the ten-year reunion. What's your name?" One of the two students asks, going through his face for a recognition, but getting nothing in the end. 

Jongin bites his lower lip, feeling stupid for even coming, "Kim Jongin." He utters quickly, trying to find his own name-card amongst others on the big table, but the lady is quicker.

"Here you are. Have fun!" She smiles like you'd see a lady in post office smiling after getting your mail, and Jongin bows down quickly, already hooking up his name-tag on his lapel.

Once he walks through the door, it's all bright colored lights, and thick base. He walks around, just watching as people mingle and scream upon recognizing their old friends.

He thinks about some familiar faces, but nothing too big to freshen up his memory. Besides, he didn't have that many friends in high school after all.

There's a wall filled with tables, and he goes to check what their offer is. He's not a fan of alcohol, and he came full after having dinner back at his apartment, so he grabs a fizzy drink, immediately wetting his parched lips.

The music swerves into a nice, slow ballad and a lot of couples start dancing. He's left to stand aside, gently swaying to the liquid music, waiting for this night to end.

It's not half as bad as he thought it would be, but he wishes to go home, already.

In the next moment, there's a hand on his back, and he turns with a wide smile to greet the newcomer. But when his eyes fall upon the person, his smile falters.

"Well, well.. Do we know each other?" The sly smirk dances on the male's face, but Jongin looks ahead once again, ignoring his ways. But the man is not done yet, it seems, "Hey, beauty, what was your class? Maybe we had some classes together," 

When a breathy whisper comes to his neck, he shudders, pushing the man away. "I don't think so. Have fun." He turns to leave, but the shorter one is adamant into having his company for the night. "You don't have to run away from me, I just wanted to have fun with you.."

Jongin pushes him again, lowering his glass down on the table behind them, looking him up in the eyes, "You weren't saying that back then when you enjoyed in bullying me!"

The man's eyebrows shoot up, studying his face for recognition, before he smirks widely, "I'll be damned. Jongin? Kim Jongin?" 

Jongin, on the other hand, scowls, pushing his hand off from where it's placed laconic on his shoulder. "I see you haven't developed as a man that much, Mark.."

By now, Mark starts laughing like a crazy man, clutching his stomach for dear life, "Still as funny, I see."

Jongin doesn't have anything else to say to him, so he tries to leave again, but Mark grabs his hand, pulling him back. "I'm not done with you.." He trails off, looking him up and down like a piece of meat, and Jongin actually feels bile raising up his throat.

"I'm done with you, anyways." And with that, he hurries off to another side of the room, glad that the reunion is being held in the gymnasium. He only hopes that Mark doesn't follow him here, because he really doesn't want to fight with anyone, and have his night ruined after all of the preparation to come here tonight.

But when he leans on the wall next to the big stage where their DJ is seated, another figure approaches him, "Jongin? Is that really you?"

He looks down to a petit-looking girl in a glamorous gown that covers her feet, going around in a train behind her slim figure. When he looks up to match the voice to the face, his eyes bulge out, "Krystal? Wow, it's been years."

They hug briefly, Krystal smiling her pearly smile wide and shining. "Yes, ten years to be exact. Those years did nothing good to me, but I see they made you blossom, I must say."

Jongin nods to everything she said, unconsciously agreeing to the first part of that sentence, as well. If she gets offended, she doesn't say it, but her face falls into a scowl after his nod.

"Yes, how've you been? I haven't seen you ever since the graduation."

"Ah, you know," She smiles coyly, tucking a single strand of long, luscious hair behind her ear, looking up through her eyelashes. "This and that.." 

After her trailing off, Jongin asks, "I heard you got divorced," 

He never had a sense of tact, and judging by her twitching lip, he run his mouth yet again.

"Yeah, bad news travel fast, huh.." She looks down to her nails, before flicking them at Jongin, "But enough about me," the smile is back, trained and wide, making Jongin smile too, "What's been going on with you and your life? I haven't heard anything about you after we graduated. It was like the whole class forgot about you," She laughs softly, patting him on the arm in the process.

If he was told the same thing ten years ago, he would've felt hurt and disappointed. But not now; not after everything he's been through.

"Actually, yes. They all kinda forgot about me, but I don't mind. I've been well, and my success speaks for me.."

She glowers, scowling next, and he blinds her with his smile once again, "You can say that I don't mind people not talking about me, after all.."

"Yeah, great for you!" The smile is faker than that hairline, but he's too much of a gentleman to comment on that one.

Instead, he changes the topic, "So, are you here alone tonight?" He looks around her, but nobody pops up in his vision as if she's waited to finish talking to him.

"No, but.." Her long nails drag from his neck to his hand, and up again, her lips coiling up in a mischievous smile, "If you want, we could—"

But she doesn't get to finish, before the lights dim down, the music stopping too. They both turn to look at the stage, waiting for anyone to step into the light that shines at the center.

And in the next second, Jongin's breath hitches.

"Welcome to ten-year reunion, I'm glad to see some familiar faces." 

The man up on the stage handles the microphone in his other hand, smiling sheepishly at the blinding lights that follow him around, "I hope you're having fun until now.." The whole crowd yells 'yes' at the top of their lungs, and he smiles again.

"It's good to hear that! I was asked to wish you a welcome to this special night, since ten-year period is something long and bothersome, if you ask me.." He could humor the crowd too, as he smiles at the joke too.

"We don't need to be reminded how old we all got, but I guess some want the world to burn with one of these celebrations of just that.. I remember out graduation, and how accomplished I felt after getting that degree," 

There are more yells from the crowd, everybody reminiscing the old times, "Man, I thought I could conquer the world and then some.. you know what I'm saying,"

He wipes his brow, looking ahead in the pleased crowd, "And now... when I look back to that scrawny kid that had better things to do than think about his future, I kinda feel bad.. "

The room all silenced down by now, listening with mirth-tears in their eyes. Jongin looks with nostalgia painting his face. 

"But not bad because I was the way I was, but bad because of the time spent in vain.. " He takes a huge breath, raising his glass of wine at the crowd, smiling as they follow suit, "Let's not dwell on the lost time, and let's not cry over the years we can't get back! Let's celebrate this occasion, and cheers to many more!"

Glasses clink together, people scream 'Cheers!' at the top of their lungs, as they all drink for a time that has yet to come. 

Jongin watches with proud eyes as the man comes back to the mic once again, huffing out audible, "And I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but if there's someone who doesn't know me, my name is Do Kyungsoo! Thank you!" The crowd laughs with him, before clapping, because who doesn't remember their star wrestler, with more than a couple of golden cups and many gold medals hooked under his belt from the old times.

But he smiles so effortlessly, blinding everyone with his boyish grin, and Jongin gets lost into it once again, because he thinks that is when Kyungsoo looks the most stunning.

"Boy, I haven't seen Kyungsoo in so long.." Krystal's voice brings him back to the current, as he glances down to her, smiling proudly. 

"Yeah, I heard he's doing okay.." He comments, his lips not stopping from curling upwards.

"I heard that he got some girl pregnant, though." His head snaps to her side, as he tries to stifle a laugh. "Yeah?"

"Yeah.. She was some exchange student, or something like that.." She nods like knowing for a fact, and looks up to him, "But anyways, where were we?"

Just in that time, the right time, Kyungsoo walks down to them, smiling widely. He stops to stand next to Jongin's side, smiling up to him. "Hi!"

Jongin's insides churn upon seeing him up-close, all tided up in slick suit, with his hair swiped up over his forehead. He can't help but giggle, saying it back, "Hi, yourself."

"Kyungsoo, hey! We haven't seen in so long—" Krystal tries to butt in, but neither of them acknowledge her long enough to pay attention to what she's saying.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo leans up, breathing out on Jongin's lips before his lips presses deeply into his own. Jongin sighs out in the middle of the kiss, smiling as he feels Kyungsoo's hand moving from his side to intertwine with his hand laying at the side.

Kyungsoo tears away from him, smiling up to match his crescent eyes, "Hi, beautiful!" He repeats it again, kissing Jongin mid smiling, before Jongin pulls him closer, hooking his free hand over his cheek, coddling the skin softly.

"Hey, handsome!" He says it back once their lips aren't on each other anymore, and in that time, Krystal clears her throat.

"What-what is.. what is—" She repeats like a fish out of water, and Kyungsoo finally realizes that she's standing there. 

"Oh, Krystal, long time no see! How've you been?"

But she's still in shock, looking between them two. 

So Kyungsoo helps her, "Have you met my husband, Jongin?" He asks briefly, turning back to Jongin to kiss his cheek adoringly.

"HUSBAND?!" She screams loudly, bringing the attention of the closest people around them, "How?! When...? —What?!"

"Oh, we've been married for how long, love?" Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, who can't help but smile softly, fitting his lips with Kyungsoo's in a chase kiss.

"Um, do you want the number of days and hours too?" 

But Krystal's not listening, and instead composes herself quickly, digging her nose in the air, "It was nice seeing you. Jongin... Kyungsoo." She's very brief and curt, nodding without looking up to them, and turning around to leave without any other word.

Kyungsoo is the one to burst laughing first, hiding his laugh in Jongin's shoulder, "I think we broke her."

"We better! She was coming onto me," Jongin kisses the top of his head, ducking down to see his face better.

"It's because my love is so beautiful and stunning tonight!" Kyungsoo kisses him again, and by now, almost everyone who knows them, is looking. 

But Jongin turns to his husband, kissing him deeper. Damn they all be. He doesn't care about any of them. The only important person is here, kissing back, standing in between his arms. And that's enough. Kyungsoo's enough. Always was, always will be.

"Only tonight?" He asks, just to get a kick of it, but Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, making him shudder. 

"Every day! But tonight especially." Kyungsoo smirks at him, pulling him closer, and Jongin's knees buckle down.

And in that time, somebody yells their names, before they separate, looking at the newcomers.

"Baek!? Yeol!? Omg, I haven't seen you in so long!" Kyungsoo detaches from Jongin, going for a double hug from his old friends. They all tried to keep in touch after high school, but the couple at the time moved away, going their separate ways from Jongin and himself.

They got together annually thought, for a barbeque weekend and some old story telling, but they haven't done that in two years almost, the jobs getting in their ways.

"Omg, Kyung! You're looking dashing as ever. And you, Jongin... glowing like a peach!" Jongin laughs as they all hug, and move to the side to talk.

"I missed you, guys." Baekhyun says, hooking his arm around Chanyeol's elbow.

"Are we all still good?" Kyungsoo asks, intertwining his hand with Jongin's when the younger pushes into him, before looking up to the pair.

"Yeah.." Chanyeol looks down to Baekhyun, before the elder finishes, "We had our ups and downs, but we're good now! We're adopting a baby girl, actually!"

This earns them another wave of hugs and laughs, the married couple congratulating them proudly.

"By the way, where is the rest of the gang?" Jongin asks next, and Bakhyun nods knowingly.

"I don't know about Yixing and Jongdae, but I heard that Minseok is a big soccer star somewhere in USA."

"Wow, he outdid all of us, huh.." Kyungsoo laughs, remembering the old times and how much fun they used to have.

They all go back to the table filled with drinks, telling each other what's been going on in their lives, and how much older they got.

"Listen, Yeol and I thought that it would be a good idea to visit our old place for hanging out, so why don't you come with us?" Baekhyun asks them, and Jongin looks down to Kyungsoo to confirm with him.

"Sounds good!"

"But, we got.. um.. some other things.." Jongin trails off, looking to his husband with raised eyes, and the elder quickly understands. "Yeah, you know how it goes.. I haven't seen him the whole day, and I want to have a dance with my baby." Kyungsoo leans up to kiss him on the lips, and Baekhyun actually barfs at the side.

"Gross!"

"Get a room!" Chanyeol follows his boyfriend, but when Kyungsoo looks up to them, they're wearing pleasant smiles on their faces.

They part after that, Baekhyun and Chanyeol going outside for a walk around the backyard, as they explained, and Jongin hugs Kyungsoo close.

"Umm, does this mean we get to fulfil my fantasy?" He whispers at Kyungsoo's ear, not missing as the man shivers in his arms. 

"Umm, let's see. Which one we should complete tonight... The one where I bend you over the table, and fuck you senselessly?"

Jongin moans at his neck, leaving open-mouth kisses along the sensitive skin. Kyungsoo mewls, closing his eyes at the kisses, before continuing, "Or the one where we fuck in the room full of people? Or better yet, in the room of our old friends who didn't know we could last this long?"

Jongin pulls away from him, grabbing his arm, and pulling him to the backstage. There's no one there once they arrive, and it's hidden from the prying eyes of the ex-students still filling the place up.

So that's why Jongin pushes Kyungsoo down on the wall, kissing his life out.

"Easy! Someone could hear us.." Kyungsoo pushes him off, and on the wall instead, hooking two fingers in Jongin's collar. It's stiff and hot, and Jongin's already half-hard behind his trousers.

"I want you!"

"What do you want, baby?" Kyungsoo kisses down his neck, leaving bites and nips wherever he can. The younger's breathing is staggering, as his chest heaves up and down. And Kyungsoo's proud.

"I want you to fuck me!" Comes a breathy whisper from Jongin, before Kyungsoo kisses his cheek, coming to his lips once again. They slit their tongue in the middle, Jongin completely pliant under his touches.

"Here?!" Kyungsoo feigns feeling piqued, kissing down Jongin's neck and collarbones. "I don't know who do you think I am, but I'm a nice gentleman, young man!"

"Kyungsoo! Fuck!" Jongin swears as Kyungsoo's fingers work his shirt open, his suit jacket already on the floor. His tongue hasn't stopped gliding down, reaching his erect nubs for a taste as well.

"Fuck what?"

"Fuck me!"

His husband's face pops up, totally flushed, before Kyungsoo smirks widely, "With pleasure!"

Jongin's pants are off next, before Kyungsoo pushes his knee in between his thighs, brushing and pushing at his member. "Fuck! Hurry!" He urges, because somebody could go around the stage and the first thing they would see is half-naked Jongin, being held at the wall but fully-clothed Kyungsoo.

"Patience, my love.." Kyungsoo whispers at his ear, sucking on the shell next. Jongin shudders another moan, and Kyungsoo reaches in his pocket, grabbing a fresh bottle of lube, the cap being ready to pop open.

"You brought that with you?!" Jongin's eyes double in size, as Kyungsoo pours the cold liquid between his fingers, coating them diligently. "Well, duh! I know my husband's kinks.."

Jongin blushes at the mention of his fantasies because, even though they fulfilled almost all of them, he still has some left on his list to try out. Fucking in the public space where everybody could see them is one of them.

But he doesn't get to swat at Kyungsoo out of embarrassment, or to tell him to hurry, because two lubed-up fingers enter him, making him hiss through his teeth.

In the meantime, Kyungsoo continues to kiss down his chest, before coming up to nibble at his ear, and mouth at the column of his throat. The skin on his neck is most sensitive, and that's why he feels himself throbbing as Kyungsoo's plump, moist lips close in in open-mouth kisses and bites.

Three fingers deep, Kyungsoo's other hand swerves down over his husband's pecs and bellybutton, coming to his erect cock, grabbing it at the base.

"Fuck!" Jongin buckles up in his fist, losing his mind as being pleased from two sides. 

But he's impatient, and the music from the stage is crossing into some light ballad. They could be heard now, and Kyungsoo's not making it easier. "Just fuck me!"

"As you wish!" And the fingers are gone, as he's being manhandled on his front, his cheek hitting the wall painfully. 

His cock twitch at the ministrations, knowing that Kyungsoo knows this kink of his too, before he feels something sticky and wet prodding at his fluttering entrance. "Kyungsoo.. Please!"

He sounds so out of breath, like he's been fucking all night, and Kyungsoo indulges him again. 

His cock glistens with lube, as the elder grabs it at the base, aligning it with his husband. He takes one deep breath, before bottoming out, his balls hitting Jongin's ass.

"How are you.. fuck!" Kyungsoo comments at his ear, letting him get used to it a bit longer, as Jongin huffs and puffs, grabbing at the wall for some leverage.

"Move!" He doesn't have to tell him that, because Kyungsoo knows his husband's body better than his own, and he feels Jongin moving onto his cock before ever uttering that word. But he still braces his hands on Jongin's waist, pulling out only for the tip to catch on.

Jongin throws his head back when Kyungsoo snaps inside, hitting him dead on. "Fuck! There! Hurry!"

Kyungsoo drags out slowly, loving the burn in his tummy, before slamming back inside, pushing Jongin back to hit the wall with a hiccup at his lips. "Fuck, you're so good to me, love. So perfect!"

"Only yours.." Jongin moans wantonly, moving his ass back to swallow more of the elder's cock, feeling him twitching and snapping his hips vigorously.

"Am I fucking you good?" Kyungsoo draws his member out, letting the hole twitch at nothing, before slamming back inside, pulling Jongin's face to face him. "Answer me!"

"The best! Ah!!" Jongin moans at the pressure, feeling the sweat from his eyebrows. His undersized suit is probably ruined by now, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything—anyone else! Only about Kyungsoo and how he drills into him.

"You want everyone to hear the ever so shy Jongin being fucked out in the open, huh?!" Kyungsoo growls at his ear, sending him to the wall where his cock curves red and angry. He tries to sneak a hand over the flesh that dribbles pre-cum at the tip, but Kyungsoo's quick to pull both of his hands back, holding them tightly.

"You like when my cock makes you see stars!? You want everyone to see how much of a slut you are for my cock!?"

"Yes! YES!" Jongin chants loudly, slowly losing his mind as Kyungsoo snaps his hips again, sending him over the edge.

"Kyungsoo!" He comes hard and deep, the elder's name falling from his lips in a scream as his vision blurs and whitens. His cock spurts out in thick ropes over the wall of gymnasium, Jongin never before actually thinking about wanting to tarnish the hall in such way.

But Kyungsoo pulls in and out a couple of times, finally losing it when Jongin squeezes down around him, making him see stars too. 

The elder slumps down over him with his cock buried deep, inhaling harshly into his nape. "We're too old for this shit."

And Jongin can't help but laugh out loud, turning around to face his husband, hissing when his softening cock slips out of him. "But not too old for this," Kyungsoo fingers him again, pushing his release deep, before dragging his soiled finger out for Jongin to taste.

He hums around the finger, coating it with saliva, nodding to where Kyungsoo looks him with hooded eyes. "Yeah, definitely not!"

They try to put everything back to its original place, but his shirt sticks to his back, and Kyungsoo's once gelled-up hair sticks in every direction possible. 

"I kinda like it. You like a hedgehog." Jongin comments, sticking to his side, fitting in Kyungsoo's natural curve of his body, before stopping him in track. "Thank you, this was perfect!"

"I wish we could do it with everybody watching, but I don't like to share." Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo whispers at his lips, kissing him again.

"Well, neither do I, so it's better to keep private things private." Kyungsoo nods as well, before leading them out to the dance floor.

Once they exit, after almost half an hour of not being in the middle of it all, their old classmates watch them with interest, like knowing what they actually did. 

Jongin shies away from the looks, hiding in Kyungsoo's shoulder, as the elder smirks, going for the door. "Looks like somebody made a mess behind the stage, someone should clean it up."

Jongin gasps at the boldness, before Kyungsoo picks his hand, kissing the back of it. "I love you, baby!"

He melts in the spot once again—not like he's hearing it almost every day for the past ten plus years—before forgetting the whole gymnasium is still staring them down. "I love you too, Soo. But it's better if we..." He trails off, and Kyungsoo catches on really quickly.

"Right! Round two in the parking lot?"

Jongin blushes to the tip of his roots, nodding shyly, as Kyungsoo pulls him out and through the door. But once they're out, his husband goes back inside, leaving him by the door.

He doesn't follow him, but he hears loud and clear when Kyungsoo screams loudly, "I love Kim Jongin with whole my heart!" before dashing out and pulling him with him.

Sure, they had their ups and downs, but as Jongin laughs with Kyungsoo, the latter pulling them to their car, he can't help but feel so damn happy.


End file.
